Luka's Tormented Dimension
by DTBgirl
Summary: Luka is just your average High school student, but when she falls asleep her mind and soul are sent to a tormented dimension. In this dimension Luka's voice is beautiful and deadly, she can unit a universe or destroy it with her voice. Can she master her powers Or will she watch her world crumble before her very eyes?
1. Chapter 1

_The stillness of the room was unnaturally quiet..she stood silently in the darkness her mind silent as her head jerked up, the_

_darkness fading, blue as bright as the morning sky was creeping over the dark. She could hear it, the melody was enchanting and up_

_beat, she ran for it the blue chipping away, fluorescent pink taking over. Stretching her hand out she felt the tingling of the song, like a fever it_

_crept on her, her heart pounding to the beat. Her legs leaped into the rhythm of the tune, she opened her eyes and found the words waiting_

_to be said, her mouth formed the words, she sent them off into the light and it burst with theatrical beat, its pacing fast_

_and steady."It started she has awaken".She smiled and her mouth formed the words"Luka Luka..._

I gasp out of breath, my hair covered in sweat sticking to my face.I pushed my bangs back and jolted up right I was now sitting on my bed, my

heart beat was fast and erratic I looked around my room everything was in place not a single thing missing.I pushed the covers off me, my

legs swinging to the side.I don't know why I woke up startled, I think I had the same dream again..I think.I walk to the dresser and put my

uniform on a plain white blouse, a red tie, and a blue skirt.I tie my hair up, but quickly put it down a head band is good for now. My legs take

me down the stairs into the grey kitchen I pore some milk and eat a slice of toast."How did you sleep."Mother asks me."The same as

always."I take a bite of my bread."Did you dream?"Father sips from his coffee his eyes on his news paper."Why would you ask me that you

know the answer."I get up and leave for school my bag strapped on my shoulder. Father has asked me the same question since I learned

how to talk. The answer is no.I have never had a dream so I never understand why I wake up scared and sweaty."Look that's

her."I hear a girl say to her friend. They never liked me, their smart.I don't like me either, I'm tall and lanky, skinny and bony. My hair falls down

and looks like straw my face is flaky and pale, my skin ashy and very pale.I hate my appearance, no I hate me."Luka!"She came running

towards her pigtails bouncing in the air her bag swaying back and forth."Luka!"Her smile was bright her eyes twinkling in the morning sun,she

waved at me her face bright and her cheeks pink.I was startled, she put her hands on my shoulders her eyes looked strait into mine."Luka

your awake!"

Eyes opened to a start, body jolted up right.I was on the floor in the quad students laughing or acting shock."Did you see her jump." "She

really tried to do it."They chuckled."No if she did she'd by covered in blood and injured." "Maybe she tried to od."I heard a girl say, her friend

nodding in agreement."I knew she was a freak."I got up and ran inside the embarrassment to much.I can't believe I tried to do it..what did I do?I ran

through the halls pushing people out my way.I sat down and fell. Water splashed on my face my uniform was messy."Get out of here

loser."She picked me up and tossed me out into to the main hall."Hey guys she tried to od again."She laughed."Luka again."A boy

started a riot of laughter, I walked to my third period class.I sat in science a note tossed to 'Don't worry if you od I'll take

good care of your mom if you know what I mean'.I threw the note aside.I skipped lunch and I wondered around, the bell rang and I left.I

stood out side the quad."FIRE!"I heard a yell and then I was pelted with pills."Don't take to much now!"They sneered and laughed I ran

home.. at this point in my life I didn't even cry.I opened my front door and ran to my room I sat and did my home work. Bam!I walked to my

window students throwing pills."Don't take to much sweetie!"They giggled.I rolled my eyes and showered I jumped into bed and fell asleep.

My eyes jolted open There she was running towards me."ahhhhHHH!"I let out a yell its pitch picking up higher and higher frequencies. What was that I

never sound like that?!There she was again running towards me."Your awake!"She held my shoulders her eyes locked on mines."Hi my name is

Hatsune Miku!Your finally here."She hugged me."Here for what?"I stood up and looked around me.A boy stood in a corner."Your here for your

song!You've finally awaken."She waved for the boy to move forward and he did."This is Piko Utatane. Your card player."Miku giggled."Please

allow me to serve you as aid."Piko softly spoke."Is this real?"I ask."Yes of course."Miku chuckles."You have awoken to serve your purpose..

learn to find your song and defeat your opponent who seeks to destroy all things liveing."Miku said.I stepped back, this place was dark and

gloomy the sky red and purple, rocks, mountains, and dirt made the rest of the place."Why do I have to fight?Whats happening."I look Miku in

the eyes waiting for the answer."Because it is your true calling, let me show you what you can do."Miku turned from me, her shoulders

relaxing her back straitening. Miku opened her mouth and a sweet soft melody rang sang like a fairy her voice calm and inviting,I was

lost in song her lips forming the words "I was re born..."Suddenly music played and her voice picked up, the scene had changed and she

sang in a field a girl was running.I listened closely she sang beautifully "Living in this new town makes my heart shake.."When she sang it was

like a story was being told. Miku sung on a hill and a world unfolded before me, it was like the more she sang the more the story was told.I could

see two girls together then a man and younger blonde girl,The beat of the song was faster then suddenly one of the girls was gone .Miku

stopped and the scene was gone, she wiped some tears away."I'm sorry I could not finish, but that song holds many precious memory's."Miku

smiled at me and suddenly my purpose became clear."I have been here before haven't I?"I eye her."Yes, but not fully awake."Miku graves

Piko's hand and leads him to me."Piko teach her what to do OK?"Miku smiles, tears showing. Piko nods. Miku nods at me and leaves."When

you return I'll be ready."Piko's voice was low like it was fading away, but it wasn't him fading it was me."WAIT!"I yell uselessly, but soon I'm

gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I jolted upright. My bed no longer felt like a comfort.I didn't dream.I wash my face and get dressed. For some reason I feel like I'm anticipating something, but I

don't know what.I shake the idea out of my head and leave for school.I walk pass school girls snickering, they think I don't eat.. what else is new.I step into

the school I can sense a change,I turn my head to see a girl with bright green hair."Hi there."She smiles.I blink and shes gone."Luka the pucker!"I hear

someone yell."What are you talking about?"I ask my voice mono-toned."You know what we mean."The girl puts her finger in her mouth pretending to

friend giggles and they leave."I don't understand."I tell myself."They're saying you make yourself puke is it true?"I hear a boy ask."Of course why else is she so

skinny."I hear his friend chuckle."I guess your right."He laughs and starts to chant."Luka the pucker can't keep her food down!"He happily laughs and points. I

clench my fist and run to the bathroom."Watch out guys shes gonna blow!"A girl yells her friends pretending to vomit.I push the stall door open.'They're

right'I think to myself, my head hanging over the toilet.'But why can't I recall doing it?'I ponder.I stay in the bathroom until lunch, a big mistake."Look it's Luka

the pucker!"The children holler and laugh at me, throwing food at me."Don't puke it all at once."A senior snickers.I walk fast now trying to get some food and

leave.I go up to the lunch lady."Can I have a tuna sandwich?"I ask taking out money. "Whats the point your gonna get rid of it anyways."She rolls her

she really just say that,I turn away and leave. By the end of school I'm starving and tired."Luka the pucker couldn't keep her food down, so she stuck her finger

down her throat and made a mess!"A girl says in a sing-song voice.I start to speed walk."Luka the bathrooms the other way."A boy mocks.I start running,

students giggling and mocking, chanting names and throwing chewed up food."Look the works already done."A boy throws a chewed up sandwich at me it

stains my skirt.I finally make it home.I raid the fridge for food, I eat four plates of tuna salad.I jump into bed and sleep. *

"Luka I'm ready to serve!"I hear Piko's voice.I feel like I've been sleeping."Piko..have I left?" My voice drowsy."You were gone for a moment, but your back

now."His voice soft and sweet. "Piko.. my song..what do I do to learn it?"I lift my eyes to meet him, he walks towards me and helps me up."You have to fight

using power songs, those are the songs your capable to learn, these songs will bring you closer to your true song."Piko shyly reached for my hand, I place

mine in his and he leads me to a house."This is..the music hall."Piko's face is red.I step in front of him and put my hand on his forehead."Piko are you alright?

Your face is so red."I can feel his face heating up."Umm I'm fine Lu..Luka."He pushes my hand away and suddenly I can tell he's blushing."Sorry"I apologize,

that wasn't like me."It's OK, let me show you around."He shows me paintings of queens and kings singing to their people."Luka your training will start now."I

hear Miku's voice, she's dressed in what looks like armor."WHAT!You mean right now!"Piko yells."Yep!"Miku smiles."Luka we have little time he's coming, you

need to sing quickly."Miku gives me orders."How?"I ask."By-"By opening your mouth and singing!I can't believe your my opponent and you don't know how to

sing"A handsome, tall, man stood behind Miku."Gakupo!" Miku sneered jumping back elegantly."Hey there sweet heart."His voice entrancing."Hi there

cupcake."A boy stood on his left and a girl on his right."Hi there Miku"The boy chimed." Long time no see."The girl giggled."Get ready Piko."Miku's voice serious.

Piko nods."Card player activated."Piko takes a card out and makes a P with his finger. Before my eyes he changes into a suit of armor , a shield on his left arm,

armor over his chest and armor around his looked like a regular knight. Miku turns to me and graves my arm."Oh it's a chase then."Gakupo says.

Gakupo pulls out a Katana, his mouth starts to form words and a entrancing melody escapes. His voice is low and enchanting.I feel over powered by his song, I

pull away from Miku's grip. My legs start taking me to Gakupo and I have no clue why. As I get closer I can finally hear his lyrics. "Today another beautiful girl

comes to see me...That smiling you will become my new wife."I feel so powerless to fight back the song is so sudutive."Piko go!"I hear Miku yell."Sound bender

activate..GUMI!"A bright light flashed and a girl stood in front of me."Sound shock!"She let out a loud shriek which made me cringe."Ahhh"Gakupo let out a

scream which broke his song. The girl ran to him and jumped."Reaper's wave."A loud ghost like howl was released. Gakupo fell back."Rin Len take care of

the pink haired girl."He gave the orders and they ran to me."Gumi deal with Gakupo."Piko yelled, he graved my hand and ran."So Your Gakupo,I've heard you're

pretty tough,But I'm tougher."Gumi ran to Gakupo slamming down on the ground. "Reapers wave."A loud howl was released into the ground making the earth

shake. Gakupo smirked."Is that all you got!"Gakupo lunged at her his Katana swinging through the air making a metallic sound. The of his Katana

caught Gumi of guard and he sliced her arm."Ahh..One hit. lucky."Gumi adjusted her mic and started. The humming was getting higher and higher.

Gakupo's ears begun to bleed. Gakupo quickly got up. He ran a nail down a window from the music hall. The sound from the window was like the sound a chalk

board makes when you scratch it, Gakupo opened his mouth and duplicated the sound the frequencies to high for Gumi to with stand. Gumi fell on her knees,

hears bleeding out and her arm were she was sliced."Give up."Gakupo yelled, he threw his Katana cutting Gumi's thigh."Never!"Gumi got up and started

moving her arms. Gumi manipulated the sound waves of Gakupo's attack and fired them at him. The vibrations from the sound hit him like a punch. Gakupo fell

back This wasn't gonna be easy. * Luka ran down the music hall with Piko beside her."Luka when you return be prepared. "What are you talking about?"I ask,

but soonI know the answer.I'm fading out again."Piko I promise I'll be back!I promise!"I yell seeing the music hall vanish slowly."I know you will!"Piko stops running and soon he's gone. No soon...I'm gone.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes open with a start. My mother hovers over me."Honey are you alright?I came in to check on you and your covered in sweat."Mother

wraps her arms around me.I pull away and look at her."Mother, am I suppose to meet someone?"My eyes narrow and wait for the answer."No

sweet heart, but get ready for school."Mother leaves the dark, dismissal room.I sit up and look towards my window."Someone's definitely

waiting for me."I get dressed and skip breakfast seven o'five, I'm late. I make it to the quad, a handful of students talking. For once they

don't talk about me."Do you think he's cute?"I hear a girl say to her friend."Definitely, why else is he being talked about by the whole school."

They giggle as I listen closely. One of the girl's notices me."Hey look over their it's the pucker!"She points and giggles.I clench my bag handle

and leave for class. The whole day is tedious and dismissal."Hey the new kid was in my lunch!Can you believe it!"The girl next to me shouts

across the room making quick conversation. The school has been talking about this kid all the bell rings and it's dismissal. I walk

down the hall only to run into the most vial creature the school has to offer."Hey there pucker that new guy was looking for you, oh wait I forgot

he actually likes to keep his food down."She lets out the most obnoxious laugh I've heard and leaves."By the way hope you got an umbrella

it's raining."She shouts down the hall."Crap!"I run to my locker. My face turns pale. My locker has been raided, my book bag

destroyed."Great!"I sigh and go towards the quad. I stand under a door way, but soon decide to leave.I carry my books in hand,but not for

long.A boy runs up to me and knocks me over my books spilling everywhere."Sorry!"He chuckles and leaves.I scurry to pick them up suddenly it

feels like the rain is gone.I look up and lay my eyes on possibly the most handsome man I've ever seen."Need some help."He kindly smiles at

me, his umbrella hovering over me and him."No I'm fine."I pick up my books."Do you need some company on your way home?"His eyes look

into mines and I can feel my face redden.I shake my head."Fine."He shrugs. I start walking home, one block away from my house I stop

and turn. He's behind me."Are you following me?"I step back as he moves closer towards me."I hope you don't mind, I just needed to make sure

you got home safe."He extends his hand."I just want to shake your hand."He smiles. I take his hand. When I touch his hand some strange

feeling takes place, I can feel a beating tune like music is running through his veins."Miku."I whisper gently, not knowing the name

myself."Pardon, but I'm Gakupo."He shakes my hand."I'll let you walk alone now if you wish.I nod and leave.I unlock the front door and run to

my room.I gorge on food and climb into bed. My eyes close quickly as if anticipating something. * "PIKO!" I get up from the ground, my eyes

drowsy. I run towards Piko who seems to be hurt, but I'm blocked off from him."Hey there cutie."A blonde boy walks up to me."I'm Len and this is

Rin."Len smiles. "We're here to kick your ass!"Rin jumps up in front of me inches away from my face. The scenery changes and I'm suddenly in

cold damp woods.I feel lost and alone. Music starts, which startles me.I can hear a voice."Deeper,deeper you come into the forest pulled by a

voice so sweet."Len takes my hand, I want to pull away,but I can't. This song is not pleasant not inviting. Their voices echo into the dark

woods and they pull me in deeper."Lets play a game come on it will be fun on your mark."Rin and Len sing dragging me with them.'I don't

want to go.'I think in a panic."Fight it."I can hear Miku's voice.'I can't'I tell myself"They pull me gripping my wrist tighter.I want to leave, but I

can' I have had enough and I can feel something inside me take over."STOP!I want to leave..."I whisper."I want to leave...NOW!"I

scream loudly. My yell reaches pitches higher than I thought crack's the tone of the song and I pull away the scenery chipping and

I'm running as fast as my legs can."Len you let her go!"Rin yells covering her ears."Well her yell was surprising plus I don't see her in your

hands."Len remarks back."I stop when I see the song fade away and I spot Piko on the floor."Piko!"I run to him, kneeling by his side when I

reach him."Luka...I knew you'd keep your promise."He smiles weakly."What happened."I ask."I kicked his ass."Gakupo walks towards us."Here's

your little friend."He tosses the girl like a doll."Gumi!"Piko calls out."What have you done!"I say through my teeth, fist clenched."I've won that's

what."He smirks."It's not over it merely started."Miku shouts standing behind me."Luka it is time for you to battle."Miku hands me a card."Piko

gave it to me to keep safe, activate it and suit up."Miku smiles at me."Piko I'll need your help."I gently whisper and he nods."Wait I'm not

finished."Gumi stands up shakily."Gumi come with me."Piko takes her arm."I'm fine."Gumi mutters. Miku shakes her head."Gumi your hurt I'll

fight with Luka, Piko heal her."Piko nods and a flash of light appears,but quickly fades."Luka are you ready to battle."I can hear Gakupo

ask."Of course."Miku answers for me."Right?"She smiles softly.I nod.I look at my card and look up. Gakupo's running towards me. Miku blocks

his attack gasping from impact."You can't protect her forever!"He lifts his Katana and aims it a Miku's head . My eyes widen and I

inhale."STOP!"The yell sounds scratchy and lousy,But its enough to stop him.I feel my heart beat fast and something takes over my body.I

decide to fight.I let out another yell this time it sounds more like its a the beginning of a song."You can't win by yelling." Gakupo opens his

mouth ready to sing, but I won't let him. My voice takes over."Rolling girl was always in a dream that will never becoming true..."The words slip

out, but their not mine..at least not all mine."So much noise inside her little head she scratches it all around!"The scene changes and I can

sense Gakupo is lost.I keep singing the partly borrowed song and I feel as though I'm living the pain right now.I can see Gakupo running it's

like the songs hurting him too, but I know its not meant to fight. the more I progress through this song the more I can feel the hurt and lost of

the character. I want to stop, I will win this battle,but not this way not hurting myself.

"One more time.. one more time."I stop after those words tears in my eyes, I can't finish."That will due, lets go."Miku graves my arm and a

light flashes. I'm in some room, I'm in tears. My whole body is shaking."I'm sorry."I hear Miku whisper as I fade away.


	4. Chapter 4

"NO!" I hear myself yelling as I spring up from bed. My eyes are flowing with tears, why?I wipe my face and get out of bed.'I wasn't dreaming

so why am I crying?"I ponder.I open the curtains and feel a sudden change.I feel as though I've let someone down and I hurt myself. I shake

my head and put my uniform. The walk to school is slow and irritating. The kids all taunt me and laugh, this is truly getting old."Look guys its

her the pill eater."The seniors mock.'So it's back to the pills again.'I think.I enter the school only to be striked down.I look up in a daze."Who

told you that you could talk to him?!"A blue headed girl says standing over me."What are you talking about?"I ask."Don't play stupid, you were

talking to the new kid Gakupo!I told you he doesn't like puckers!"She steps on my hands, I yell in pain pulling away quickly. She walks closer to

me her eyes inches away."That was a warning ok!"She yells, practically spitting the words out."That wasn't very nice."I can hear a mans

voice Gakupo's."Gakupo."The girl turns around to face him."Come on Kora leave her alone."Gakupo's sweet, calm voice rings out sounding

very familiar. He walks up to me, he stands me up."Are you ok?"His eyes are sweet, his voice charming."Yes.."I mutter, my voice coming out shrill

and scratchy."Kora I think you should apologize and leave."Gakupo sounds serious."WHAT! In your dreams."Kora leaves stomping her feet

with ever step. I thank Gakupo and leave. I have no sensible reason as to why he helped me the time it is lunch I'm

starving, but I'm to afraid to go.I decide I'll eat."Everyone make way here comes the pucker!"The lunchroom fills with laughter and mocking.I order my food,

this time without a sly remark.I walk to my table I'm completely shock."Gakupo what are you doing."I hear Kora say."That's the puckers table."Her

face is puzzled."I wanted to sit with Luka."He happily smiles.I can't believe him. My face starts to redden, my skin boiling with anger.I walk over

to him dropping my food."Wow Luka your not even gonna try to puke it."I ignore the sly remark from Kora."Gakupo can we talk."My voice is

low."Of course sit down."He smiles, which only makes me irate."NO! I don't want to sit!Why are you doing this to me, are you planning a cruel

joke or something."I yell my voice echoing."Luka calm down.I just want to eat lunch with you."Gakupo's voice is still merry.I feel livid."Stop it, I

don't need you to sit with me, I don't need your pity.. asshole!" I'm surprised at how easy it was to curse and yell at someone.I quickly regret

it."Hey pucker who do you think you are?Don't think you can go around acting tough, you off all people should shut your mouth!""Kora

shouts."Yea Kora's right!Gakupo was just being nice and your acting like a bitch about it!Of course what can you expect from a girl who can't

even eat!"Kora's friends quickly gang up on me."Yea why don't you just leave!"The seniors yell. My fist are red from how tight I have them

clenched.I storm out of there, people throwing food at me. My eyes water, but I fight back the tears.I run to the quad were my tears start

flowing out."WAIT!"I can hear Gakupos voice.I keep running faster.I leave school and go home.I crawl into bed and shut me eyes. * My eyes

open and I find my self in a room with Piko and Miku."Miku what happened?"I sit up my vision blurry."You did great, Gakupo was slowed down

and weakened."Her face is cheery and bright."I'm sorry I couldn't finish the song."I lower my head feeling ashamed."No, I'm sorry. That song

was taken from an angry place in your life..I brought it out because I knew it would stop Gakupo for the moment.." Miku spoke softly her

words coming out so sadly."Miku.. I'm fine just don't let your smile fade..."I don't know were those words came from, but it seemed to lighten

the mood."Luka, I'll help train you now if you'd like."Piko shly asked his face scratched up.I walk up to him and place my hand on his face. My eyes

looking into his.I embrace him."I'm so sorry I had to leave you to fight my battle."I hug him tightly. Piko pulls away."Luka that's what I'm here

for.. to fight when you leave."Piko's mouth curves into a smile.I shake my head."That's just it..I don't want to leave anymore...I don't want to

wake up and live that life..the life were I don't remember my dreams."I back away. Where the hell did that come from."Wait you know

you wake up?"Miku sounds confused."I just thought of it."My head hurts as I think about it."Luka..are you ok?"Piko kneels beside me as I

fall."My head.."I mutter."Luka, you aren't suppose to remember this world when you wake up because..."Miku pauses."because it could

destroy you..your mind in that world is far into depression."Miku sits on a chair, dropping her head."How do you know I'm depressed.."I say feeling

weak."Because.."Miku mutters."Shes the one who woke you up in this world."Piko finish's for her."WHAT?"My eyes widen with shock."I had to.

. Len and Rin were going to kill you..I got to save you.."Miku doesn't look at me."Miku..I don't want to leave this place..."I stand up."Piko train

me."My voice is cold and low."Of course."Piko takes my hand and I look at Miku before I leave.'I should thank her.."I think to myself .Piko takes

me to a barren field completly empty."Luka are you ready?"Piko takes a card out and suits up in armor. "Luka take out your power card."Piko

commands.I take a card out my pocket..I don't need it. "NO!I don't want it..just show me how to sing."I tell him."I can't you have to find the

song on your own."Piko replies."Then what are you suiting up for?" I look a him puzzled "For this!"Piko runs towards me.I stand there like an idiot. Piko impacts

me hard, his fist driving in my stomach.I fall down hard, out off breath."Piko...what the hell.?"I gasp my stomach throbbing."I'm sorry!"I can see his

sorrowful face, his eyes watering. Piko's fist come down fast one by one hitting me at light speed. My face, my arms, even my chest(which hurt

the most).I was no match for him at least not hand to hand combat, but I still had my voice."Piko...I'm sorry."I kick him off and shakily stand,

my legs bruised.I open my bleeding mouth and take a breath, I'm ready."Awwwwwww!"I hold the note long and hard.I know this song,

somehow."ahh the water pulls the ground tranquil yet this sound is all that I can hear.. "This voice..it sounds hurt and betrayed.'This can't be

my song, I don't feel heart broken..do I?'I ponder, still singing.I sing as if I've done it a million times.I stop. Piko's on the ground, I can tell his

emotions got to him."Luka.. that song."Piko lifts his head."That can't possible be mine."I help him up, my body hurting myself. Piko dust himself

off. He tries to to take my hand, but his face grows sad."Whats wrong?"I ask. My vision of this place fading."Good bye Luka."That was perhaps the

only time I left without worrying if he would be hurt or die in battle.I fade away, ready to return.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up in pain.I take my cover's off. My legs look horrible, there covered in purple blue bruises like I just left a fight. My head is spinning and I

feel weak.I get ready for school, finally it's the weekand.I look in the mirror, face is bruised lip busted and bloody, my cheeks purple

and my eye looks black.I run to school.I bust through the doors and run to the bathroom. The door opens as I try to cover up my

bruises."Shit!"I whisper."And then I-"Kora walks up to me."Holy hell who did that to you..Oh wait theres no way..do you.. sell yourself on the

streets."Kora laughs."Thats priceless wait till people find out!"Kora cackles.I bawl my fist, I've had enough of her and her stupid

rumors."Fuck..OFF!"I scream at her. She stops laughing and walks to me."Listen Luka shut your mouth if you know whats good for you!"She

pins me to the wall.I won't take this. As she walks out I run and push her down."That's hit!"Kora graves my collar and throughs me out into the

hall.I land with a thump."Get up!If you want to be so tough lets settle this!"Kora picks me up and pushes me against the

lockers."STOP!"Gakupo's voice rings out."Kora what the hell is wrong with you!"Gakupo takes my hand and leads me to the quad."Stay here

I'll be back."Gakupo some reason I listend. When he came back he covered up my wounds. We sat there silenlty for three class

periods."She didn't give you those wounds did she?"Gakupo places a hand on my busted lip.I blush."There fresh, but still old."He sighs."Luka

what I'm I going to do with you."He giggles.I, however get angry."WHAT!Your going to do nothing!"I get up to leave. He graves my wrist

tightly."Let go of me!"I say bitterly."NO!"He raises his voice.I stop trying to leave."Luka I want to get to know you." Gakupo moves closely to

me."But you don't have to act like you know me."I reply."You don't have to act like I'm your enemy."He lifts my head to make eye

contact."Sorry, but I'm not use to having someone who gives a crap about me!"I say a little louder than intended."Well get use to it."He smiles

pulling me in for a hug."Gakupo.."I whisper, giving into his embrace.I can hear his heart beating like a drum to a song.I pull away

embarrassed."Thanks."I say looking down so he doesn't see me blush. The rest of the day he stuck by me whenever he was with me. His

presence made this day bearable, it seemed nobody believed what was going on, they totally ignored me.I loved it.I felt relaxed around him.I

went home happily.'Is this how love feels?'I ask myself as I crash into my bed ready for another dreamless night.* "Luka your back!"Miku hugs

me, it seems I'm a hug-able person today.I'm in a plain field this time."Luka I heard how you did!I'm so proud!"Miku's face lights up as she

looks at me."Thank yo-"BAM!The field shakes and I fall."Whoops sorry there!"I can hear Rin's jumps up Len right next to

her."Seriously! I mutter. Piko and Miku suit up.I walk forward, but Miku holds me back."Are you sure your ready to fight?"Miku sounds

worried."Yes!"I answer, ready for the fight."We'll take the the pink girl."Rin and Len say in unison."NO!I'll deal with her."Gakupo walks behind

them."After all we are friends now!"Gakupo runs with full power. He lifts his Katana to strike. Instinctively I block. "Whats wrong I thought that hug

meant something."He grins, making my blood heat up."Don't get full of yourself."I push him back he slides a good five feet away from me. His

grin fades into an angry frown."You can't always block."He yells running at full force.I dodge his attack."Luka!" Miku calls out."I'm fine"I

respone.'I just need a proper motive, a start or something?'I tell myself."Aww how cute you still need your hand to be held!"Gakupo

remarks."Just like in the other world you'll be a loser here!"Gakupo strikes, but misses.'That's it..the spark!'I think.I can feel the beat starting

and before I know it the song begins."Rolling girl was always in a dream.." 'What that song!'My thought brakes the song."Haa your so

weak!"Gakupo's Katana strikes my shoulder and slice's my arm."AHhhhh!"I yell in moves his arm up and his Katana goes up the side

of my back.I punch his face, spit and blood mixing together as he runs to me.I get up and prepare for the next lets out a

twisted laugh."Please a punch won't get you far!"Gakupo turns his body , his Katan aiming for my stomach, but he missed. My leg and arm

blood mix on the ground.I run to Piko. I'm weak and damaged."Luka!"I hear him say as I fall in his arms. "Gakupo you've hurt her for the last time!"Miku runs to

him, daggers in her hands. she stabs his side blood pours out, its dark red color staining the rocks and dirt so badly it becomes the color of the

ground."Bitch!"Gakupo falls his Katana falls with him cutting the very top of Miku's skin, she doesn't even flinch. Her mouth opens and

melody,so sweet and soft, comes flying out."Please sleep with this gift of mine...I am princess Sandman who brings eternal repose."Miku's voice

sounded so soft and sweet. Piko placed something in my ears, I couldn't hear her song anymore. As she sang her song Gakupo didn't fight her

he simply slept.I saw Rin and Len run to Miku. I quickly stood up, but Piko gently brought me down. As I faded I saw Miku turn away as Rin

and Len aided Gakupo. Something wasn't right. Rin and Len looked horrified and scared.I wish I could see more, but soon I was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Haaaa!"I wake up screaming in agony. My arm and back feel like they've just been slaughtered by a butcher. I throw my covers off and can't

believe my eyes. I crawl from my blood soaked bed and make it to my vanity. I take a deep breath and place my hand on my wounds.I cringe

as the touch of my hand stings and burns the remaining flesh on my arm. I start to cry. I don't know what the hells going on and I'm scared to

death."MOM!DAD!"I call out for my parents. I feel faint and confused."MOM!"I yell out as I feel my breathing becoming heaver and weak. My

mom comes rushing in."LUKA!"Her face is filled with horror and shock. My mother picks me up and carry's me to the living room."Let me get my

keys."She said frantically searching."Mom.. I don't want the hospital..please your a nurse and dads a doctor.. please."I plead her, my tears

running down my face."What's going on!?"My dad yells, he sees me and he runs up stairs to grave his first aid kit."Sweety are you

ok?"He asks as he pulls out a needle and bandages.I nod, scared and afraid."Luka..."My mother looks away."Mother...I didn't do it.."I black

out.*When I wake up it's just for a moment it seems these injuries are more severe than I thought.I see Piko with his head down and soon I

fade*I wake, the pain still unbearable.I look at the time. I've been out for a whole day. My mother brings me food. Mother lets me know I'll be

going to a doctor. Not the medical one.I rest in bed for another day, I don't sleep at all. When its time to go to school I get ready quickly.'The

faster I'm out the house the faster the day will go' I tell myself. As I walk through the quad the children snicker and make assumptions.

"Please she didn't get hurt she did that herself."A girl tells her friend.I ignore it and quietly pass by. I sit for a awhile, alone and in pain. My arm

is throbbing and I can feel it shaking.I want to cry and run away to my home, but that feeling soon goes away. Gakupo spots me and my

bandaged arm."Luka what happened?"Gakupo sits with me, the concern in his voice brings me to tears.I fall in his arms. No one has every

cared about me they only ever want me hurt and miserable. He hugs me tightly touching my hurt back, but I don't

care."Luka..."He whispers.I pull away and realize that students are staring."Gakupo maybe we should go to class."I suggest looking away

from his face. Gakupo nods and lifts me up. The whole day he did not leave my side, he stayed by me no matter what.I was so happy, at least

for once I don't have to suffer alone.I get home and quickly fall asleep, it seems my body is exhausted.*I sit up in pain."Piko..."I

grumble."Luka your injuries are almost completely healed."Piko seems dismal."Whats wrong."I ask, walking towards him."Nothing.."He

whispers.I want to push him into telling me, but I keep quite."Miku should be back soon."Piko quietly mutters."Were did she go?"I lift my head

to meet his face."She went to get some food"Piko turns from my face, he's also injured pretty bad."Piko I want to-"Hey there princess."Len

yells, braking the door down."What the hell!"Rin storms in furious."Len stop acting so fucking kind and teach this idiot who the fuck she's

messing with!"Rin screams, her face red..I can feel my face get red, at this point I am just irritated with these two.I quickly think of an idea. "So

you want to fight me..well come and get me."I run almost falling from my back pain."LUKA!"I hear Piko yell,I turn my head to see Rin and Len

chasing me.'Perfect!'I tell myself.I feel like I could collapse at any moment, but I keep running.I keep running till I see Miku."MIKU!"I call out.

"Luka what the hell are you doing?!"I can hear the rage in her voice. Miku runs up behind me."Lets go!"Miku pulls my arm."Wait!"I pant. My legs

struggle to keep up. Miku can tell I'm slowing down, she picks me up bride stlye. I blush."You can't escape!"I hear Rins voice.I hear her voice

ring out in a low soft tone."Shit!"Miku stops and drops me. Miku falls to her knees. "Miku whats wrong?!"I crawl beside her."Miku!"I hold her,

but she vanishes."Miku..."I whisper as I see my scenery change.I hear Rin start to tell a story."There once was a little dream. No one know's

who dreamt it."Rin stops and Len quickly picks up."It really was a small dream."The first Alice was a gallant red one, a sword in a hand

in wonderland."Rin's voice echos out to me making me shake. The scene changes into woods, dark red-orange woods.I sit on the ground ,it

feels moist and sticky.I look down and let a loud shriek out.I'm sitting in blood, red dark blood is making a path upwards. I can see a

girl dressed in red,this must be "Alice." Rin's voice stops and she stands still beside Len. Len quickly starts the second verse, his tone just a pitch lower

then Rins."The second Alice was a fragile blue one, he sang to the world in wonderland."Len's verse creates a change in scene at the end of

the bloody path, I stand and walk towards the blue scene ahead of the red path, As I start to run through this blue scene I can see the blue "Alice" His

song not reaching my ears. I run pass him and stop, frightened at what I see. He's been shot, he lies there dead.I stand in shock and confusion, who killed

him? I shack my head as I hear Rin singing the third verse."The third Alice was a little green one very cute and dear to wonderland."Rin sings, I can hear

her pleasure at my torment.I walk through a green kingdom I stop, frightened at what my eyes see. This green "Alice" was my dear Miku, at

least it was her body. This Miku was lost in the song. I run to her, leaving behind the frightening feelings I had stored inside me. Now all I felt

was anger, how could they even think of hurting me in such a way. My legs feel weak, but I swallow the numbing pain down and continue

on ward. As I get closer and closer to Miku I can see that deep down in side of that look-alike, is the Miku I need to save. I grave the girl and

look her in the eyes I can see the sadness and the fear eating at her."Stop!Stop at once!"I yell at Rin, tears flowing without stop.I shack the

fake Miku in my arms."MIKU!Please I need you here!"I plead, my emotions escaping all at once. Rin stops and the song stops. Miku does

not fade away, instead she lays limp in my arms."Miku..."I mutter. I hold her in my arms."MIKU!"I cry out, my tears dripping on her face.'What

have I done!"I blame myself."No... this was your fault.."I whisper as I lift my head towards Rin."This is your fault!"I drop Miku gently and

extend my hand. A pistol appears in my right extended hand. I wrap my index finger around the trigger and no words are spokened, I just pull

the trigger over and over. The sound's of the pistol going off echo in the fields loudly, the bullets that miss the targets simply vanish. However not

all fly straight to the horizon, I hit a target. Once, twice, three times into Len. One in his leg, his arm and then his chest."LEN!"Rin cries out, she

rushes over to him.I don't stop shooting until Miku starts coughing. I instantly drop the gun and run over to Miku."Luka... I'm fine.. we need to

leave."I pick Miku up, the pain in my legs increase with the extra weight, but I ignore it. "I won't let you get hurt again."I whisper to Miku. I can

hear Rin crying as she hold's Len's body."You won't get away with this!I promise you that!"I hear anger in her voice and soon it vanishes as I

grow farther from that scene.I place Miku down on the ground."Luka I'll find Piko ok?"She tells me, looking away from my face."Miku.. how did

that gun get in my hands."That was the last thing I said as I started to fade once again. 'When I return I'll be ready to start this battle properly!'I

tell myself and soon I'm gone.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up startled. My legs hurt, but I mange to get ready for my day. It's saturday and I can just relax at home. I eat my breakfast on the

couch, my parents at work. As I start to relax the doorbell rings."What.. who could that be."I say to myself as I get up to open the door. I stand

surprised."Gakupo.. what are you doing."I can't help but smile at him."Hey Luka, I thought you'd be lonely so I stopped by. Why don't we go

somewhere?"He smiles sweetly.I nod my head.I get dressed in simple clothing. A white-t, blue jeans and black boots. Gakupo takes my arm

and we head for the park."Luka..what happened to your legs?"Gakupo's voice is low and serious.I can't help but giggle."I don't know..."I say with a smile on

my face."Why are you smiling...better yet how could you not know what happened?"Anger fills his face.I step back."I just don't."I

whisper."Excuse me, but I need some help."I hear a voice behind me, it sounds young and sweet.I turn around to face a cute little girl about four-teen.

She's blonde, a bow in her hair and she wears a yellow shirt with some shorts, no shoes for some resone."Uhh where are -"I've been hit.I fall to

the ground, my face red.I lift myself up."So Luka, think you can get away with hurting my brother."The girl picks me up by my collar."What...?"I

mutter, she punches me in my face. I fall down and black out."Rin, this is not the place for you to be hurting her."Gakupo walks over to Luka,

gently picking her up."Since when did you give a fuck about her."Rin yells."Since I found out I love her."He answers. Gakupo walks to a bench

and places Luka down."I'll sleep with her here."Gakupo sits beside her and falls fast asleep. * "I can't believe she got into my world!"I scream

furiously. " Luka calm down..we have bigger things to worry about."Piko sits me down in a chair facing him."What is so important?"I ask

aggrivated."That gun you used when you shot Len..that can only happen to tormented who are capable of both singing and summoning

weapons of sound.."Piko softly tells me."Is that bad?"I ask a little scared."No.. it's just.. it means... it means that your-"It means you're a

dimension ruler!"Miku comes in happily."What!"I say confused. "Not only is this your dimension home, but you're the ruler or more like the

soon to be ruler."Miku smiles and I melt, her smile brings comfort to me and I blush."Luka why is your face so red?" She moves closer to my

face, her soft almond-shaped eyes staring at me."I must be excited."I lie and back away from her."Oh."She giggles. Piko lets a laugh out and walks over

to me."Luka has a crush."He teases.I look down embarrassed."Piko don't be so mean."Miku laughs."Come on Luka.I want to show you

something."Miku graves my hand."Great maybe we can come along!"Rin appears in the room ,Gakupo by her side."Now Rin calm down, we

have to settle this nicely first we have to get out side."Gakupo smirks.I clench my fist."Fine!"Rin takes in a deep breath and lets out a scream.

The vibrations of the sound brake the wall."There, now we can just leave and fight."Rin glares at me,her eyes filled with hatred."Lets go Luka

, you me and Gakupo."Rin turns and goes out into the field. Me and Piko go after her, Gakupo following. I turn to face Miku "Miku... please

stay here."I tell her as I prepare for my first real battle. "But...fine. I believe in you."Miku tells me, making me blush again."Aww, Luka I

thought we had something special!"Gakupo mock's me, which only makes me furious. Piko suits up."Luka your power card."He hands me my

card.I hold the card in my hand and put it away."I don't need it.. not yet."I tell him, he doesn't argue."Are you ready!"Rin starts running

towards me."Piko you handle Gakupo!"I command and he nods going after Gakupo. I turn to fight, but Rin kicks me down."So you killed my brother, well now I'll

kill you!"Rin opens her mouth.A tone all her own comes shouting out and she starts singing a song completely from her heart."My lost soul is

hurt and I need to fight so silver bladed knife come at my side." A blade appears in her hand. "Like my song, it helps bring weapons, but sadly I

can't use them." She drops her blade."This battle will be hand to hand combat!"She picks me up and throw's me into the air. She jumps up

and her leg digs into my stomach. I cough out blood and spit."Your so weak I almost feel sorry for you."She graves my shoulders and throws

me to the ground."Almost!"She mutters. Rin runs to me and graves my collar. She repeatedly punches my face. Her knuckles scraping my cheek. I grave

her fist and push her back.I pull her hair and bring her face closer to me."I'm not sorry I killed him!"I whisper.I push her face down in the

rocky ground.I press her face against the ground hard, grinding it against the rocks. Blood flows from her face, I lift her head its covered with

dirt, rocks, hair, and blood."You hurt my Miku, so I hurt your precious brother!"I yell in her face.I bury my fist dip into her stomach turning it. Rin

coughs furiously, blood spilling out.I throw her down on her face and take her arm. I twist her arm and pull it back towards me and away from

her body."HAAA!"Rin's screams only fuel me more. I pull her arm 'till I hear a crack. I let her arm fall to the ground I step on it. I press hard on

her arm, twisting my foot on it. I can hear her broken bone cracking and turning inside her arm.I can see her elbow twisted outwards. "Stop!"

Rin yells in pain tears mixing with her blood.I laugh at her pitiful self."Why? Aren't we having fun!"I cackle loudly, losing my footing. Rin stands

up and tackles me. She starts to grin."You want to have some fun?!"Rin graves her broken arm and turns it all around, her bones ripping

through the skin."Now I'm having fun!"She laughs psychotically. I cringe at this vulgar site, her arm swings side to side."I love having fun!"She

laughs, but I can see her tears are from the pain.I push her off me. Rin jumps up and punches me, her fist flying one after the other into my body. She hits my

ribs, bruising them.I grave a sharp stone, but she quickly pulls it away from me."Look at what I can do!"She says weepy. Rin carves the stone

into my chest ripping away at my flesh. The stone cuts my chest badlyI start to bleed out."Hahahah!"She laughs crazily and turns the

stone towards her. Rin brings the edge of the stone to her thigh and digs it deep into her skin. Rin pull's the stone down the side of her leg,

cutting it deeply."Look now were twins!She says just a little to marry about it.I get angry and punch her face hard, I break her nose and she falls

down on her ass."Luka don't be so cruel, people can tell us apart easy..look!"Rin puts the stone to her neck."Stop!"I yell.'This girl is

completely crazy' I tell myself."Rin isn't that over acting."I hear Lens voice. Wait, I hear Len's voice?I turn in shock. Len is standing behind me,

his arm in a cast his leg and chest in bandages."Hey there Luka didn't think you'd get ride of me that easily did you."He winks at me."Len stop

flirting."Rin says irritated. "Sorry I just can't help it."He walks pass me and straight to Rin."Jesus.. did she do this to you?" Len lifts her head

and kisses her forehead."Yea"Rin whispers."Well Luka... from this day forward, we're enemy's." Len smirks at me. He picks up Rin and moves

his head closer to her."Len I've missed you." Rin says her eyes at Len's lips. "Oh God, don't tell me." I whisper to myself. "Me too little

sis."Len pulls Rin's face in and gently lays his lips on her.I stand there speechless. Len's lips kiss Rins long and hard. Rin wraps her good arm

around Lens waist and her lips push down on Lens. "Whats going on?.."I mutter softly. Len pulls away, spite and blood on his lips."Luka..

keep this a secret between us three..Okay"Len smiles."Lets go sis."Len pick's Rin up like she's his bride. Rin kisses him one last time

before they leave me, speechless on the ground."Luka!"I hear Miku call out.I stand and run to her.I embrace her tightly."Luka what

happened."Miku scans my body."Nothing.."I drop to the ground tired."Miku.. are siblings suppose to kiss like that?"I ask feeling very

confuesed."Luka.. Rin and Len are pretty twisted siblings...Len's loved his sister forever and he confessed to her when he was eleven. She

returned those feeling's and now..well now there the most twisted sibling couple in this dimension."Miku sits next to me. We sit for

a good minitue."AHhhhhh!"The silence is broken by piercing screams."PIKO!"Me and Miku say in unision. We run rapidly after the

direction of the yell. **"You see Piko you're no match for me!"Gakupo holds Piko by his throat. Piko try's prying Gakupos fingers apart, but he

struggles greatly."Haaa,how are you suppose to protect my Luka if you can't even defend yourself!" Gakupo laughs crazily, his grip on Piko

getting stronger. Piko drops his hands, his lung's struggling to breathe. Piko's face grows pale his eyes rolling back."Hahaaa you're soo

pityful!"Gakupo hysterically laughs, sounding more and more like a maniac. Piko wanted to fight back, but he felt weak and damaged. He was

turning blue, the oxygen not reaching his brain."Looks like your life is ending."Gakupo grinned."PIKO!"Luka came running down the rocky hill,

Miku behind her. Luka felt furious, energy running through her vains."Gakupo, let him go!"Luka screamed, her legs shaking from the wraped his

fist around his Katana. Piko heard Luka's voice, his vision fading. He had an idea."Luka, you and I have a battle to finish!"Gakupo smiled."After I finish with

him."Gakupo's fist turned red from his grip on Piko's neck, his eyes showing his enjoyment. Piko moved his hand shakily, he placed his index finger on a card

and traced a "g".Luka ran faster, her eyes catching Piko's motion.'It seems Piko isn't giving up yet!"Luka told herself, a smile across her face. Gakupo was

surprised at Luka's expression."I didn't thing you'd smile at your friends dimise!"Gakupo remarked. Luka stopped running, a grin on her face."You

shouldn't get so cocky!"Luka smiled, a hand on her bleeding chest. Gakupo 's expression changed and he looked at Piko."I win

Gakupo.."Piko gave a weak smile as his card shined with a green light."You little bitch!"Gakupo was blinded by the light.*"River song!"A light,

bubble, sound was released. The sound echoed through out the field, creating a windy, vibration.'The sound was beautiful' Luka thought,

however she knew it was a distraction."Rock Vibration!"Gumi's hand extended from the depleting light and made contact with Gakupo's chest. Gakupo

felt like a heavy stone was crushing his chest. He fell back the air knocked out of him. Gumi pulled her fist away and landed

gently next to Piko. Gumi kneelled beside Piko."Piko are you ok?"Gumi's sweet eyes looked deep into Piko's, her soft face catching the light. Piko

blushed his face re-gaining color."Yea."Piko stood up."Lets make this a tag team.." Piko extended his hand and Gumi took it."Deal!"Gumi turned

to Gakupo."You'll be sorry for what you did!"Gumi graved Piko's hand and held it tight. Piko took another card out and gave it to Gumi."Bender

charge activate!"Gumi screamed loudly, her cloths vanishing and being replaced with her battle armor. Her chest covered with an orange

breastplate, her shoulders protected by gold pauldrons, metal shorts with music bars, her feet were placed in golden sabatans. Gumi placed

her headphones on and turned up her volume."Really, do you think your little armor will help!"Gakupo cackled an obnoxious laughter. Gumi's

smile faded, she ran with power ready for the battle. Luka stood on the hill she wanted to help badly, but she knew she would have to wait.

Miku finally caught up to Luka, out of breath."Luka..."Miku whispered her lips curving into a frown. Luka gave a soft reassuring smile as she

slowly faded. As Luka vanished she noticed Gakupo was too."Until next time..for now my servants will battle!" Gakupo laughed as he himself vanished.

* * *

Hey guys!I just wanna say thanks to all my readers, I really do love writing for you you have any questions feel free to ask. Don't forget to review I'd love to know what you guys think of my fanfic so far. :-)( Sorry for the late update.)


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes open slowly, I feel a chill crawl up my spine from the cold wind. I sit up straight and I find myself on a park bench. I turn my head to the left and face

Gakupos smiling face. I rub my head."Gakupo.. what happened?"I ask, a little daze. He lowers his head and starts to giggle. "Why are you laughing?"I place my

hand on his shoulder. Gakupo stops laughing, he looks up at me.I start to blush, his calm, serene eyes gently staring at mines. I pull my hand away and give a

kind smile. Gakupo chuckles."Luka..."Gakupo whispers. He moves closer to me making me feel nervous. I can feel my face redden. Gakupo inhales deeply, his

eyes growing soft, his mouth struggling to smile."I'm glade you're safe!"Gakupo pulls me in and hugs me tightly."Gakupo.."I mutter feeling speechless. I slowly

start to embrace him my stomach fluttering. Gakupo finally lets me go and I feel a little disappointed. We sit for a minute in silence, I feel completely awkward.

Gakupo brings his hand to my face he places it gently on my face. My stomach flutters,my face grows bright, he slides a misplaced hair behind my ear."Luka.."

He whispers softly."I'm glad I met you.." Gakupo moves his face closer to mine kissing my lips. My eyes widen in surprise. I don't know how to react so I sit

there, my lips pressed against his. I can feel something in my veins, my heart beating fast like the beat of a drum. Gakupo pulls away and I quickly bow my

head my feelings all over the place."Luka I like you..."Gakupo lifts my are in my eyes."Why are you crying?"Gakupos face is filled with concern. I look

into his eyes I can feel my heart bound, his presence in my life has been a comfort.I can't help but cry in his arms.I sob loudly my tears stinging."Gakupo since

you got here I've felt like I'm not alone, like I have someone I can depend on.."I wipe my eyes."Luka...Lets get you cleaned up"Gakupo smiles, making me

melt."Wait..clean up?"I look down at my arms.I'm covered in marks, I trace my face with a finger and I can feel cuts lining my face."Lets go Luka.."Gakupo

graves my hand his face no longer pleasant instead it's dismal and serious. We walk till we reach his house. He leads me inside, into his room."Wait here..I

have some bandages somewhere."Gakupo says in a tone so low I barely heard him.I sit awkwardly on his bed the kiss replaying in my head. I sit impatiently,

unusual for me, I decide to check his room. I walk around to his night stand and take a picture frame. I hold it in my hands gently. This picture is sweet and

cute. Gakupo is smiling( as usual) he sits on a bright green field, a beautiful women with bright green eyes and purple hair sits beside him. I look at the picture

for some time, it brings a smile to my face. "Luka..."Gakupo's voice sounds cold. I quickly place the picture down and turn slowly to face him. Gakupo moves

closer to me, his face not very happy."Luka. Lets get you cleaned up!" Gakupo's expression changes, he smiles and takes out some bandages and alcohol. He

sits me down and starts to rub the alcohol on my wounds.I cringe from the pain. He laughs his eyes bright and beautiful."Sorry if it hurts.."Gakupo chuckles.I

push his hand away, suddenly I don't feel so relaxed."Whats wrong?"Gakupo's voice sounds worried.I shake my head."Why...Why are you so kind to me?" My

voice comes out winy and childish. My eyes look straight into his. He places his hands on my shoulders."I like you Luka.."He sounded sweet, but I don't believe

him. I pull away."Why..are you trying to hurt me?"My eyes water. Gakupo sighs."I'm not trying to hurt you."He extends his arm towards me, but I push it

away."Then why are lying to me! Ever since you got here you've acted so kind and sweet..."I shout."Is that a problem."His voice irritated. I let out a sigh."It's

just...How do I know you're not just acting like this so you can humiliate me later!"I clench my fist."Why would I do that?"Gakupo's face is filled with anger and

confusion."Because that's what everyone does!How do I know your not like the others?!"I wipe my eyes."Because..I love you!"His words come spilling out and

I'm caught by surprise."What?!" I mutter. Gakupo lets a laugh out."I'll walk you home ok?"Gakupo takes my hand and he walks me home. I open my door and

plop down on my bed. I don't know if I really trust Gakupo, but for know I'll just sleep.* "Luka!"Miku shakes my body as I start to wake up. My thoughts start to

come back to me."Wheres Gakupo!"I look around, but he's not here."He vanished, but he should be here any minute!"Miku helps me up."Gumi and Piko are

suited, are you ready to leave?"Miku looks me in the eyes and her face is serious."What!Why would I leave?!"I ask shocked."There something we need to take

care of!"Miku looks towards Gumi then back at me."Their ready for the fight, are you ready to run?"Miku squeezes my hand. I don't know whats going on, but I

decide to roll with it."Yea."I replied and she leads me up the rocky hill, away from Piko and Gumi. We run until we reach a small little cottage in a dismal looking

forest. "Miku.. were are we?"My voice trembles with doesn't answer me. Miku walks into the cottage which is decorated with bright colorful furniture

and decor. Miku and I sit down at a table, it's legs designed with gold vines which melt perfectly into the dark ivory color of the table."Luka.. do you love

Gakupo?"Miku blurts out the question. My face is red."What! Of course not!"I shout."Luka.. in the other world... he knows you as both Luka the human and

Luka the tormented.."Miku's voice is low.I stay quite for a little while my thoughts confusing."How?"I mutter."How the hell does he know about this place in the

other world!"I slam my fist down on the table my veins popping."Luka calm down."Miku says her voice soft."I won't! How can he remember this place, but I

can't!?"My voice is filled with rage."For some reason Gakupo remembers and he's using it to his advantage.."Miku replies."What do you mean?"I start to calm

down."He knows that you're depressed and angry with the way your life is going and he's trying to get close to you to gain your trust. Once he has you'r trust

he'll find a way for you to be aware of this world in the other dimension. He 'll try to get you on his side"Miku's face is looking straight into minds."And if he

manages to do so.. he'll turn you against me."Her voice is shaky and weepy.I walk to her and wrap my arms around her."Miku..I won't let that happen..he

might think it would work, but if I'm ever able to remember this world I'd always be at your side no matter what...I'll always stay by you!"I hug her tightly and

for a moment it feels like nothing can hurt us. For a moment anyways."How cute maybe I can get a hug next."I turn to face Len, his body still damaged."Why..

why are you here!"I clench my fist."I'd thought I would pay you back for what you did to my sis!"Len's voice grew deep and low."Don't you mean lover.."I

mutter. Miku takes my arm and pulls me back."Miku you should leave, this battle is between me and him."I whisper."Oh that's no fair Miku can join if she

wants,better yet why don't I make her the prize..winner gets Miku." Len gives a smirk and snaps his finger.I turn towards Miku, she's bond and gagged, she's

being pulled by chains into a dark, dismal vortex."MIKU!"I turn to Len."Let her go!"I yell furiously."If you win!"Len shouts back."Fine."I mutter bitterly."Lets

start shall we."Len snaps his fingers and we're suddenly in the forest, far into the forest. Len smirks and extends his right hand, a pistol appears."Remember

this!"Len points the gun at me and shoots. I move to the side quickly, but not fast enough. A bullet takes some skin off my left arm. I get up, now angry."Lets

go Luka show me what you got!"Len fires chaotically. The bullets fly everywhere, ricocheting off rocks and flying straight into the forest.I try to think of a plan,

but I see a bullet flying straight for me. My eyes widen with fear and I open my mouth. I let a scream out which picks up higher and higher pitches. Len's

bullets slow down and fall to the ground. Len tries to stand his ground but the waves of my scream push him back.I stop and inhale. I can feel my heart

pounding.I sense a song creeping up and I'm ready to sing. I open my mouth and slow smooth tone is released. This melody starts to pick up just a little.I can

feel the song in my heart, but it doesn't seem to start.I close my mouth."I don't need to sing to beat you!"I shout, running towards him. Len stands with a

smile on his face. I jump and lift my right leg. I aim my leg towards his right arm. My leg comes down, but he graves hold of my ankle. Len simply pushes my leg

away carelessly. He smiles."Luka there's a difference between me and my sis. Rin is violent and doesn't plan her attacks!"Len walks to my face, the pistol

pointed to my head."I on the other hand...I'm smart and plan my compared to you"Len's face grows angry."Makes me invincible!"Len punches me

and I fall to the ground. Len pulls me up by my hair and puts the pistol on my nose."I could blow your brains out easily...but I'll enjoy this battle!"Len throws

me across the forest, his mouth a wide grin."Come one Luka show me what you can do!"Len runs towards me a blade appearing in his hand.'Wait that blade is

the one Rin had'I remember Rin holding the blade, how did it get in his hands?Len swings his arm and slices my stomach. I clench my eyes shut and try to

forget the pain. He pulls me up by my shoulders and begins to punch me.I can sense my body filling with melody and I open my mouth."Ahhhhh!"I yell. Len

backs away and covers his ears. I've sung this before."The water pulls the ground, tranquil yet this sound is all that I can hear."My heart beats with the flow of

the song, music starting from thin air. As I sing my heart feels something..I can feel a different song not mines.I stop and try to find the source of the feeling,

the feeling of a song not yet sung.I realize its coming from Len. Once I find the song I'm not surprise of what it contains.I decide to save it for the end. Len gets

up and sprints in my direction. I stand still waiting for his attack. The blade is now gone, his hands are empty."I'll fight you fair and square..hand-to-hand

combat!"Len's fist slam down on my face. One by one his fist bruise my face, but I don't fight. Len graves my arm and pulls me towards him."Whats wrong?I

thought you were strong!" Len tosses me in the air, jumping with power. His leg comes crashing down on stomach, I spit blood. As I start to fall he turns me

over, my back facing him. He slams his fist into my back. I crash down on the rocky forest floor.I struggle to get up. I've had enough. Len runs expecting me to

do nothing. I wait till he gets closer, his fist inches away from my face.I grave hold of his wrist and bend it till I hear a crack."Haaa!"Len lets a cry out. Len pulls

away and falls to the ground. My body is flowing with dark emotions, I feel vengeful."Whats wrong I thought you were strong!"I kick his face, his nose making

impact with my leg.I hear his nose break and I giggle. Len falls back I can hear him sobbing."Aww did I hurt you!"I mock. I move forward and pick him up by the

collar. Len's face covered with blood and tears. I smile evilly and fling him across the forest. Len's body crashes into a stone and he slowly falls down. I start to

run. Len stands up, but I kick him back down."Haaa all that talk for nothing!"I laugh loudly.I pick him up and toss him a few feet back. As I make my way to him

I spot Rin standing next to him, her fist clenched."How dare you!"Rin shouts her arms around her brother. she gets up, her direction towards me."My brother

might be "smart" at planning attack moves, but he can't handle pain.."Rin muttered, her tone low."I however.."Rin stands in front of me, inches away from my

face."CAN!"Rin takes her broken arm out of her cast and punches me. Rin's hit was weak, she still is weak from her injuries of our last fight. I stand up and

sprint to her. I kick her face, but she simply smiles. Her mouth goes from a small grin into a psychotic smile."Is that all you got!?"Rin laughs. Her laughter

infuriates me. Rin graves my ankle and twists it around clock wise.I let out a shriek."Haaaaaa!"I pull away and fall to the ground. she picks me up and slaps

me. She tosses me on the ground, Len stands behind her."Lets make this battle a duo!"Len smiles, his face covered in dried tears. Rin takes Len's hand and

holds it tightly."Bladed knife come at my side!"Rin sings, the melody is dark and low. Len graves hold of a blade from thin air. Rin graves my shoulders and

throws me into the air. Len jumps up the knife pointed to me. The blade cuts right into my back, blood seeping out. I cringe as I fall. Rin waits right for me on

the ground. Rin jumps up and punches me, her fist hitting me deeply. I cough in her face, an obvious mistake. Len lands before me. I land on the ground beside

him. He walks over to me and pushes the knife into my arm, slowly slicing it. When he reaches my elbow he pulls the blade out. Rin giggles. She kneels beside

me and puts her finger in my wound. Her finger stings. Rin turns her finger inside my open flesh."This is kinda fun!"She chuckles."Sure is!"Len smiles brightly.

I've had enough and I'm running out of time to save Miku. I feel the song beating in my veins. I open my mouth and start to melody is sweet and soft,

but it carrys pain. "Your are the princess and I your faithful servant.. for the sake of protecting you I will become an evil for you."I sing gently, my voice caring

the tune throughout the forest. I can feel the song in my body, pumping to the beating of my heart. Rin and Len stand still their smiles gone. Rin clenches her

fist. Len looks paralyzed and I notice he starts to fade. Rin feels his hand fading she looks at me terrified."STOP!I beg you..."Rin's eyes water, but I don't

stop."We were born under high expectations, blessed by the churches bell."My voice is perfectly pitched, making sure Rin can hear me."Please... stop."Rin's

tears flow like a stream, Len struggles to stay, but he is slowly fading."Rin..."Len looks at Rin pain in his eyes. Rin looks at me and for the first time I feel sorry

for her."Please...Luka, I love him!"Rin's words reach my heart and for some reason I stop singing."Len!"Rin graves Len by waist and hugs him."Len.."She kisses

her, I feel sick watching them."Next time I won't feel sorry for you!"I start to run, picking up speed. My legs struggle to carry my body.I pant, out of

lungs burning for air, my back crying from its wounds.I can see Miku her body almost completely consumed by the darkness."MIKU!"I yell, suddenly my legs feel

stronger and I run faster than looks 's up and her eyes widen with hope, she starts to cry.I run as fast as I can Miku slowly being consumed by

darkness. Miku struggles to break free from the chains, but she can't. I run and run, but it seems I won't make it.'I won't give up!"I tell myself. I'm inches away

yet still so far."I'm coming!"I tell her. Miku's body is covered in darkness her upper body is the only thing not wrapped in darkness.I start to cry, I can tell Miku's

hope is diminishing yet she smiles almost as if she's saying goodbye.I won't allow it.I pick up more and more speed, my body tired. Miku 's face is covered in

tears, the darkness hasn't covered her shoulders 's mouth covering slips off and she frantically calls out to me."Luka..please!" I can hear her fear. As

the darkness starts to devour her I sprint forward, my arm reaching out to her. Miku falls back into the darkness.'No.. I won't make it.."I tell myself..I start

crying hard, my tears pouring out."no.."I whisper."MIKU!"I yell her name my voice as loud as possible.. A sudden light consumes the whole forest. I'm wrapped

in a blue-pink light, I can feel Miku's presence. The light shines as bright as the sun yet my eyes aren't bothered by it, I squeeze my hand around what I

assume is Mikus hand. I anxiously wait for a response. I stare straight into the light I can feel a melody beginning, the beat pumping. I smile brightly my tears

diminishing. Slowly Miku emerges from the light, I can see the light bounce off her beautiful baby blue eyes. I pull her closer to me her body emerging, I pull

harder. Miku pulls me closer to her and I can see her face completely, her bright happy smile shining at me. I bring her in and embrace her, the light

surrounding us. We're alone floating through endless light, a soft happy melody playing. The melody is for me I can feel it, I've never felt this melody before, but

now it's filling my body. Miku is still wrapped around me, her head on my shoulder. Slowly the light vanishes and we fall. We land on the forest floor with a

thump."Miku are you ok?"I look at her with concern. Miku's mouth quivers and she burst out sobbing."Luka..I was so scared!"She cries loudly her tears running

down my back as she hugs me tightly." I know.I''m sorry I let that happen to you."I pull away and help her up. Miku wipes her tears and swallows down the

fear."Are you ready fight!?"Miku's voice still sounds shaky yet it sounds strong at the same time."Of course!"I give her my answer and we're off."I hope Gumi

and Piko are okay!"I think to myself as I run down that forest and into the dark and gloomy field.***"Sound wave!"Gumi shouts, her voice cracked. The

vibrations of her attack are weak and useuless. Gakupo's kneeling his body damaged from the fight, his Katana held in his hand."You'll need to try harder than

that Gumi!"Gakupo stands up slowly his legs moving his body to Piko. Gakupo picks up speed his Katana by his side. Piko is injured and out of breath, but he

won't give up. Gakupo jumps up and brings his Katana down onto Piko. Piko covers his head with his arms, his arms are sliced by the Katana."Blocking won't

help!"Gakupo yells as he cuts Piko's side, his Katana cutting Piko's skin. Piko falls to one knee. He pulls a card out calling out a move."Rifle aid!"Piko's left hand

tightens around a rifle. Gakupo snatches the rifle and holds it up to the light."A rifle! Haa!"Gakupo tossed the rifle, cackling. Gumi graved the rifle in her hand

and smirked."Fairy gun fire!"Gumi pulled the trigger and a melody, magical and soothing was released. The sound was truly beautiful however it was a

distraction. Gakupo froze and his body relaxed, the bullets flew right through his body. Instead of falling in pain he simply laughed. Gakupo turned a psychotic

smile on his face."Your pathetic!"Gakupo waved his Katana in the air it released sound waves stretching five miles. The sound was metallic and scratchy, the

vibrations of the sound shook the earth. Gumi turned down her volume and blocked out the sound. Piko however endured the sound, Gumi held his hand for

comfort. Gakupo opened his mouth and produced the same sound. Piko fell to the ground his ears bleeding. Gumi knelled beside him. She stood up and ran

towards Gakupo. Gumi turned her volume up."Disco panic!"Gumi held her hands up, two discs appearing in her hand. She scratched a finger on a disc and

screeching tunes rang out. Gakupo fell back his melody was was cut short. Gumi opened her mouth wide."Haaaaaaaaaaa!"She let out the piercing scream and

aimed the sound waves at Gakupo. The sound waves shook the earth furiously. The vibrations hit Gakupo like a sharp knife cutting into his skin, braking and

tearing his flesh. Piko got back to his feet and pulled out another card."Wave manic!"Piko called out the move. He sang a dark tune that spread across the

field. The tune crept passed Gakupo and it played over and over in his head."Ahh!" Gakupo cupped his hands around his head."STOP!"Rin stood on his left and

Len on his right. Rin and Len took each others hand."Ahhh!"Rin held the note for quit some time, Len extended his open palm and used the notes to his

advantage. Len took the energy from Rin's note and shot them out towards Gumi."Uhh!"The waves turned into energy blast and hit Gumi in the gut knocking

her down. She fell on top of Piko Her body hurting. "What took you two so fucking long!"Gakupo stood up and dusted himself off."We were busy!" Rin

replied."Did you defeat Miku?"Gakupo asked. Rin shook her head hiding behind Len. Gakupo laughed shaking his head."Why am I not surprised."Gakupo

rubbed his head."Let us explain."Len stepped in front of Gakupo protecting his sister."Explain what...that you two aren't capable of doing anything right!"

Gakupo screamed furiously his face steaming. Len bowed his face clenching his fist."I'll just handle this myself!"Gakupo sighed."Where is she?"Gakupo asked

before leaving."Right here!" Luka's foot came crashing down onto Gakupo's face. Blood splattered on Luka's foot, Gakupo crashed on the ground completely

dazed."If it's a fight you want then you'll get one!"Luka lifted Gakupo and threw him across the field."Gumi!"Luka shouted. Gumi stood up and put her volume

on blast."Sonic wave!"Gumi clapped her hands and a wave of sound blasted out heading for Gakupo. The waves rang out hitting Gakupo and knocking him

down. Gakupo stood up, Piko running towards him, rifle in hand . Rin and Len sprinted to Gakupo standing in front of and Len prepared to themselves for a high

ranged note. Luka could tell the that Rin and Len's note would hurt Piko badly."Rin..Len..Stop!"Luka yelled running quickly to Rin and Len. Rin opened her

mouth and Len extend his palm. Piko came charging."I said...STOP!"Luka held the note, the ground shook. Rin and Len fell to the ground their head spinning.

Luka ended the note, she decided this battle was gonna end her way. She took a deep breath her body filling with musical vibrations, a soft low key froze in

place, they could her the melody beginning. Luka hummed softly, slowly she started."Rolling girl was always in a dream.." Luka was irritated at herself as she

sang, but she had no choice but to sing this song."Haaa! If you don't commit you won't be able to sing it!"Gakupo cackled. braking through Luka's song. Luka

stopped singing, she knew he was right. Luka wasn't committed to singing this song, but it didn't matter, she was fading."Till next time!"Gakupo laughed as he

clenched her fist she would have to be ready to win this fight next time.


	9. Chapter 9

I sit up on my bed. Three in the morning, the sun hours from rising.I feel like I've been in a war, my body is screaming in pain. I walk to my window and stare

out into the night."He loves me..." I whisper to my self my head constantly replaying the kiss from yesterday.I stay by my window till morning. I put on my

uniform and run down the stairs."Luka..we need to talk."My father muttered his voice cold.I sit down in the couch next to him."Remember when I said you were

going to see a doctor?"My father asks his face away from mines. I nod my head."Well after school you'll be meeting with that doctor at this address."My dad

slides his cold hand on mines as he places a paper on my hand."101 Fair Way View."I whisper the address slowly. My hand shakes with anger."This is a mental

doctor...do you think I'm crazy?"I quired my hands shaking. "Luka..we just think that you need a litt-"Answer my question!Do you think I'm crazy!?"I shouted

exploding with rage. How could my own parents send me to a psychiatrist?"Luka calm down."My father places his hand on my shoulder.I pushed it away."Calm

down!I thought you would understand me, but you don't even know me!"I yell filled with anger."Luka we care about you!Everyday you wake up with different

injuries and you say you don't know how it got there!"Father starts to raise his voice."It's true!"I scream."Luka your getting bullied and hurting yourself this is

just a way for you to deal with that!"My father shouts.I stay quit, I'm in complete shock."You knew I was getting bullied and you don't even do a thing about

it!You think a doctor will help stop that!"My voice cracks and I storm off. How could he think this will help me...HE should be helping me not sending me to some

random doctor!I stomp my way to school.I ignore the sly remarks and the insults,I have no time to listen to their stupid comments.I push open the doors to the

school and run to my locker.I put my bag away and sit in the quad. I feel irritated about this mornings argument.I thought my father loved me?I sigh and rest

my head on my hands.I feel like my life is spiraling in all different directions. However, just when it seemed like I was alone Gakupo showed up."Hey Luka!"His

smiling face comforts me and I decide to put on a happy act for him."Hi.."I mutter and give a fake smile. but he can see right through me."Whats wrong

Luka?"Gakupo's smile is gone and his face filled with concern.I shake my head hoping he let it go."Luka..tell me whats wrong!"Gakupo insists."Its just..I'll be

goin-"She'll be going to a psychaistirst."Kora walks in a smirk on her face.I lower my head anger building up."Kora..don't lie!"Gakupo raises his voice.I clench my

fist and stand to face her."How do you know!"I look her in the eyes."Becuase you'll be talking to my father."Kora smiled merrily."I'll be seeing you later

Luka."kora mocks as she leaves for class.I sit back down ,my head spinning. "Luka why is she talking about a doctor!"Gakupo graves my shoulders tightly his

face red."I have to see a docter..for my..mental state."I mutter."What?"Gakupo sounds confused."My father thinks its best.."I lower my head."Luka..."Gakupo

whispers. The bell rings and I run as fast as possible to class. I sit in the back my face red with hatred for myself.'How could he love me now that he knows I'm

crazy!'I think to myself. For the next two periods I sit in silence and then I head to lunch. I take a deep breath and walk inside the cafetiria."Hey guys that's the

crazy girl.."I hear someone whisper."Is she really crazy?"A girl asks her friend." She's going to a doctor because she cuts herself."She smirks."I heard she got

in a fight trying to steal from someone."I walk pass all the chatter and get my lunch, I sit in the back."Gakupo left her cause she's crazy."I can her Kora tell her

friends."They said she got paid to "pleasure" some guy and he beat her up."A girls mutters."Is that why she's always injuried?"her friend asks and the girl

nods.I roll my eyes.'Can't they come up with decent rumors!'I eat my Tuna and stare out the window."So wheres you're boyfriend?"Kora walks over to me.I

ignore her."Hey!Aren't you listening!"Kora shouts her face getting red,she clenches her fist. I smile at her anger."Why are you smiling!"Kora picks me up by my

coller."You want something to smile about!"Kora punches my stomach and I fall to the ground. I wrapped my arms around my stomach cringing in pain.I

giggle."WHAT!"Kora kicks me repeatedly the students start laughing."Your are so done for!"Kora kicks my face. My nose begins to gush blood."STOP!"I can hear

a scream, it's Gakupo's voice. He runs quickly to Kora."Kora what the hell is wrong with you!"Gakupo pushes her off me."Luka are you okay?"His soft

face and kind eyes comfort me.I nod."WHY!Why do you care about her!"Kora shouts."She's just a pathetic loser who doesn't deserve love!"Kora shouts tears

forming in her eyes. Gakupo sighs."Thats what you think, I however... think Luka's very special."Gakupo picks me up and takes me to the nurse."You'll regret

this Gakupo!"Kora cries out her voice cracking.I can't help, but laugh."Luka..laughing at others.I expected more from you."Gakupo says his eyes averted from

mines.I stop and apologize."Sorry, but I can' help it.."I mutter. Gakupo smiles"I know.."We both start to laugh.***** After I get cleaned up I'm told to leave school.

Gakupo walks me outside to the quad."Luka..why did you laugh when Kora was hitting you?"Gakupo asks me."Because.."I stop.I myself have no clue about

why I laughed or didn't run away like usual"I don't know...I guess something in me was telling me to laugh it off." I smile alittle."Of course..."Gakupo

mutters."Well bye."Gakupo gives me a kiss on the cheek. I freeze, my cheeks redden. Gakupo chuckles and heads back to class. I shake my head and make my

way to the doctors. The walk to the doctors isn't very far, four blocks from school and a sharp right turn.I stand alone in front of a four-story building."Father

could have at least come with me."I sigh.I walk into the lobby and head for the receptionist."Hello and what brings you here today?"A bright cheery women sits

behind the desk her face glowing with beauty. The woman has short brown hair and bright red eyes."I'm here to see a docter.."I murmur."Uhh... well. .umm..

okay lets start with your name?"She asks."Luka..Megurine Luka."I replied."Oh..you're here for your two-thirty appointment, but isn't only one?Oh well the

earlier the better!"The women smiles and leads me down a green hall. Pictures hang everywhere, flower vases decorate the doors of other rooms. The woman

stops at a door at the end of the hall, on the first floor."Here you go!"She takes my hand,but I pull away. Her face turns into a frown." I'm sorry I didn't mean to

make you uncomfortable."She knocks on the door."Your next patient is here."The women waves good-bye and walks out the room."Hello, take a seat."The

docter tells me his back turned from me.I sit down awkardly."My name is Shion..Katio Shion..I trust Miss Meiko was respectful towards you."The man asks me

turning around to face me. (That must have been the women.)I think to myself as I nod. This man, no boy, is very young. He has blue hair, soft shaped eyes

and a face that seems sweet."How old are you?"The words burst out of my mouth.I catch him by surprise."Sorry.."I quickly say. He giggles."It's fine..If you must

know I'm senty-seven..and how old are you?"He asks kindly."Uhh I'm sixteen.."I mutter."Great!"Katio smiles and sits down across from me."Now,your father

told me you've been depressed for what seems like all your life is that right?"Kaito asks.I nod."Do you think you have any idea about why you've felt like this all

you're life?"Kaito leans forward."No.." I whisper."Okay,Lets go back to your childhood. How was it like?"Kaito's question catches me by surprise.I take a deep

breath and close my eyes.I let out the breath and open my eyes. "It was fine.."I tell him."Fine how?"Kaito sits back waiting for my answer."It just was..."I

whisper."What do you remember about it?"Kaito asks another question."I remember being alone..very alone."I sigh."I remeber feeling sad, like I was always

alone like nobody needed me..."I lower my head."What else?"Kaito leans forward."I was always alone..locked away in my room, in my dark gloomy room."I

mutter."I remember once I fell and skinned my knee, I cried, but no one heard me."I push a hair back behind my hear."How did you feel."He asks."I felt like..like

if I cried again no one would hear so I decided to-"I stop suddenly."Whats wrong?" Kaito leans closer."Sorry."I shake my head."I decided to never cry again,

but I always do.."I say in a soft voice."Are you sure you were always alone or did you just feel alone even when people were around."Kaito places a hand

under his chin."Well.. when I was younger I remember being around two younger kids..twins..My parents never saw them so they thought it was just imaginary

friends."I tell him."How did they look like?"Kaito seemed to be filled with wonder. "Well they were blonde, had blue eyes-"I gasp, my eyes wide and my face

filled with schock."What's wrong?"Kaito fills with worry."Rin..."I whisper."Who?"He asks."Excuse me, but I must leave!"I get up and run out the

building."Wait!"I can hear Kaito call out.I run to my house and lock the door behind me."Why can't I see her anymore."I ponder.I shake my head."Nonsense I

must be crazy. Theres no way th-"My head makes impact with something hard.I slowly fall to the ground.I start to black out, I can sense some one in the

room."Who are-:"***** I slowly open my eyes, I'm on a bed in a white room."Rise and shine!"Piko walks in the room, cheerful and peppy."Wait weren't we in the

battle field?!"I jump up ready to run to the battle field."Luka calm down."Piko sits back down on the bed and takes a seat across from me."Piko what

happened?"I lean closer to him."When you and Gakupo vanished, we took a soul card and brought you here,so when you returned you'd return here."Piko

explains. "LUKA!"Miku comes running in tackling me. She falls on top of me and hugs me tightly."Oh Luka I didn't get to thank you for saving me!"Miku talks

really fast still obviously grateful for being saved."Well, I had too.."I mutter."No, you didn't you could have left me, but you saved me."Miku graves my hand.

Miku's bright blue eyes look into mine, they water a little. She pushes a hair behind my ear."Thank you.."She whispers."Uhh.. no problem."I mumble, blushing.

Piko giggles."You guys are so cute!"Piko teases.I blush and look away from Miku. Miku gets off me and stands."Stop teasing. Gumi wouldn't be happy to here

this you know."Miku says in a sing-song voice."What!"Piko turns bright red and I let out a giggle."Come on we need to have a meeting."Miku takes us to a

room that looks like it's used by a top-secret agency. The room is light brown with gold lines around the border, there's a long brown table in the middle. The

ceiling is decorated with silver music notes and there's four chairs around the table all different colors. Miku sits down on a blue chair, Piko on white and black

chair."Luka you'll take the pink chair." Miku says cheerfully, pointing to a pastel pink chair right next to her."Ok so lately we've noticed that you tend to use

hand-to-hand combat alot.."Miku's face looking straight to me."Yea..is that bad?"I wait for her answer."Well its just if you don't sing to fight

you'll just keep getting hurt and then.."Miku pauses her head down."And then what?"I ask."And then you won't find your song and Gakupo will win."Piko

finishes for Miku."What?"I ask, my face towards Piko."Its true.."Miku mutters.I sigh and stand up."Well we can't let that happen..so what do we do?"My voice

filled with enthusiasm. Miku smiles brightly and Piko giggles."We can train you..lets start!"Miku graves my hand her face filled with leads me to a green field

covered in colorful daisys and tulips. Piko stands in front of me and Miku next to me."Ok so clearly you're good at holding notes so we'll start with that."Miku

straightens her back and her breathing slows."ahhhhhHHH!"Miku holds the note for a minute and it increases in volume. Miku's note rings out across the field

and the flowers seem to grow with her note. Miku slowly brings the note to an end."So Luka what did you notice when I held that note."Miku smiles."The

flowers seemed like they were growing the more you held the note."I pick up a flower and walk over to her."See, this tulip was smaller and it's colors not as

bright."I hand Miku the flower."Exactly, the notes that you sing can affect anything.."Miku holds the flower up to the light,smiles and lets the flower drop."Ok

Luka, I want you to take a deep breath and think of something happy, I'll do it with you."Miku takes a breath and lets it out."Close you're eyes and relax, think

of something peacful."Miku intructs me and I listen.I close my eyes and listen to my surroundings. I stand still and listen, just listen.I sigh and open my

eyes."Miku I can't do this.."I mutter."Just recall a moment when you felt happy.."Miku whispers.I close my eyes and search my head for happy memories. I try

to remember something happy, but I can only recall the memories of being alone."Miku.."I mutter."Just try it."Miku replies.I think back to my school days and I

can only find misery. As I recall those memories I can feel my veins fill with a low beating. I start to think of the times I was pushed around or how I felt when

my father told me about the doctor. I can't remember a single happy moment and I can feel the memories affecting my emotions. My heart fills with a low tempo

and I can hear a piano playing.I feel a song starting. This song is filled with misery and sadness."Luka.."I can hear Miku. I feel the ground shaking with the beat

of my heart."Luka."Miku calls out. My memories flood to my mind and I'm filled with body is thumping with raging drums."LUKA!"Miku lays her hand on my

shoulder."Luka I said a happy thought."Miku whispers. I push the bad memories away and try to recall a good thought. I think back to the day that Gakupo

kissed me and my heart slows to a soft calm pace. I'm filled with comfort and my body is carrying a soft melody. The ground stops shaking and I open my eyes.

"See Luka nothing to it."Miku pulls me up and gives me a warm smile."Miku.."I mumble."Hey there Luka."Gakupo's voice reaches my ears and I turn, aggravated

to see him."Long time no see.."Rin stands next to him, Len right next to his sister."Why are you here!"Miku yells." For Luka, what else dumbass?!"Rin clenches

her fist and suits up her bright blue armor appears. Piko takes out his card and suits up."Sorry guys this fight is between Luka and ME!"Gakupo says through

gritted teeth. Rin and Len take each others hand and begin to harmonize. Len hums a low-key while Rin talks in a sing-song voice."There once was a story of a

girl so evil that she killed many people and ruined many lives however, her story is just one of many... _deadly sins_!" Rin finishes with a giggle."Oh no.."I hear

Miku mumble.I turn to face is covered in bright light."MIKU!"I try running to her, but the light is consuming the field.I soon realize that the light isn't taking Miku,

Its taking me.**I open my eyes slowly, my head feeling dizzy." Are you alright?" A beautiful women stands in front of me. The woman has short brown hair, red

eyes, and a fancy ball gown. The woman kinda looks like the secretary from the doctors."Meiko?"I ask still feeling dizzy. The women giggles"No My name is

Conchita." Conchita giggles. I give a faint smile."Where am I..."I mutter as I black out.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh dear!"Conchita gasped."Servant boy!"Conchita called waving her fan to the boy."Yes my dear Conchita."The boy bowed."Please take this girl and bring her

inside."Conchita commanded. "Yes my dear Conchita."The boy picked Luka up and took her inside a massive mansion. Conchita followed behind them."Just

place her in the rose room."Conchita gave the order and sat for lunch."So my kind maid what will I eat today?"Conchita smiled and waved her fan to cool off.

The maid took out a menu and begun to read it."First lunch course :octopus with seal head, drizzled with lemon. Second lunch course:Oranges with blue jays

and last lunch course: poodle with raspberry dressing and turkey."The maid put the menu down and bowed."Wait..instead of blue jay make it

flamingo"Conchita waved the maid away." My dear Conchita would you like a refreshment?"Conchita was startled at the voice and turned in surprise."Oh my

don't scare me dear maid."Conchita giggled."Sorry My dear Conchita."The maid chuckled."Dear maid do you perhaps have any cloths available?"Conchita

queried. The maid gave a confused look and let a laugh out."Of course!"The maid smiled.******A sweet aroma greeted me as I slowly gained consciousness. I

opened my eyes and saw a room full of beautiful roses, the bed was even covered in rose petals."Where am I?"I asked."In the rose room."A happy cheery

voice answered. I turned my head to see a boy dressed like a servant sitting next to me."LEN!"I stand up with my fist clenched."Excuse me?You must have me

confused."The boy giggled."I am dear servant."The boy bowed. I rub my head in confusion."No you're name is..wait, where am I?"I ask again."You're in the

rose room ,in the castle of our dear Conchita."The boy bowed."Why did you bow?"I tilt my head in confusion."Because when the name of our great Conchita is

spoken you bow for respect."The boy bowed again."Ha I see you're awake."Conchita smiled."Oh uhh yea."I mutter. Conchita walked in the room a maid

following behind her."Here change out of those rags and where this."Conchita waved to the maid. A dress laid in the maids hand."Here you are dear."The maid

handed me the dress and bowed."Uhh thanks.."I take the dress and hold it up."Do you like it?Oh who am I kidding of course you like it.I'll leave you to get

dress."Conchita waved good-bye with her fan and she left, the servant boy following. I hold the dress and look at it with admiring eyes. I hear a giggle and

realize the maid is still in the room. "Don't you have to go with Conchita?"I ask. The maid shakes her head. "I'm here to help you get dress and then take you

to dinner."The maid gives a gentle smile kinda like Mikus.'Wait... she looks like Rin.'I think."What is your name again?"I query and take a seat."I have no name,

for you see I'm just a simple maid, however I'm known as dear maid."Dear maid sighed."Now lets get you dressed."Dear maid took my hand a unzipped my

uniform."HEY!"I hollered."Relax I'm just here to help you get dressed."Dear maid giggled. Even though I felt awkward, Dear maid dressed me in the purple ball

gown."There, now go look at yourself in the mirror."Dear maid took me to the mirror and fixed the ruffles of my dress. I stared at myself in the mirror and all I

saw was a bony flaky girl in a dress two sizes to big. I lowered my head and bawled my fist."Whats wrong?"Dear maid lifted my head."I don't want to wear this

it's to big."I mumbled. Dear maid giggled."That's because you're too skinny, you need to nourish yourself properly, come along dinner is ready." Dear

maid took my hand and lead me down the long hall into a gorgeous dinning room.'Wait dinner..did I sleep all day?'I think to myself as I'm seated at a table

stretched across the room. The dinning room was painted red and gold, the table brown with gold drawings. I squinted and took a closer look at the drawings.

The drawings were of dead animals served in different dishes. I saw beaver with duck wings, squirrel with beetles. The most disturbing was one of a girl

served with octopus and infant fingers. I cringed. "Hello dear, I see the dress looks lovely on you!"Conchita chuckled waving the fan for air. Conchita picked up

a bell and rang it three times, three people came into the dinning room. Two servants and one maid."Today's menu."The servant passed the menu to the

maid."Pre-dinner: Panda feet covered in tadpole with lemon covered polar bear. First dinner: orangutan with chimpanzee topped with lizard. Last dinner:

Egyptian vulture with horse."The maid bowed and left. I was left in shock threw out the dinner, Conchita however devoured everything on the table. They

showed me to my room and I peacefully fell asleep. "Rise and shine dear its time for a tour!" I woke up to a dazzling Conchita. I got dressed in a simple pink

dress. Conchita and her maid and servant lead the tour."This here is the rose room, which you stayed in when you were found."Conchita fanned herself, her

hand moving rapidly. She seemed mad. The rest of the tour was wonderful, this mansion was just filled with endless rooms. Conchita had a rose room,

lavender room, shoe room, dress room and of course bathrooms, and many more."Well I'm tired so let your self to any room accept the food rooms."Conchita

waved good-bye and I was left alone. I was filled with curiosity and left to spy on Conchita. It took me forever to navigate were Conchita was. I found her in a

brown room talking to all her servants."Enough with all this shit food I want something delicious!"Conchita stomped around."Dear Conchita, please we don't

know were to get the food from were going through a famine!"A servant shouted."I don't give a fuck!I want food! Go through the old food in the garbage and

drizzle it with salt, put some leaves on the organs in the fridge and use perfume to cover up the smell!"Conchita was furious."Dinner is next I expect a meal fit

for the Gods!No greater! Do you idiots understand!" Conchita yelled and they nodded. Conchita left for the dinning hall and I followed quietly. When I saw her

at the dinner table, instantly I was shocked to see what she was eating, she was going completely crazy with food."More! I want squid head with flounder

stomach, puppies with leeks!Oh fetch me the maid!"Conchita shouted. The maid came in and read the menu."Todays pre-dinner is: Potato with duck

liver,topped with the maid from down the lane. First dinner: Servant number one drizzled with chowder made from maid number five. Last dinner:Bones of the

house keeper dipped in juices left from the gardener's body."The maid bowed."That's all!"Conchita slammed her fist down as her servants brought the food.I

was nauseous at the sight, heads of her servants laid on plates and she devoured them happily."I have to leave."I stood in a panic and tripped over a chair.

Conchita lifted her head."I know what I want.."Conchita stood up."I want to eat..that dear pink headed girl!"Conchita pointed her fan towards me and I

gasped.I stood up and ran, but something strange happened. I could feel a song starting, this song felt gruesome and dark. The whole scenery changed. I was

in front of the mansion next to Conchita. The doors flew opened and almost instantly music came flooding out. The tone was dark and fast, the melody chaotic.

The singing started and it took me into the dinning room."The apostale castle smells rotten. The last supper begins as always. Gruesome foods on the table. A

women sits alone eating with a smile."The voice cares the slow melody."Conchita.."I whisper. Conchita is being served gruesome dishes. I cringed as I saw her

gulp it all down. Conchita was eating garbage and rotten meat, her teeth and face covered in rotten meat, beetles crawling out."Respect her Honor her. Our

great Conchita."The voice rang out. Conchita was eating everything her cooks in and out the kitchen. Conchita wasn't fulfilled."The 15th personal chef asked for

a holiday."Conchita smiled."I have to say..they are all useless."Conchita looked at her chef and gave a gruesome grin. The servant took the chef in the kitchen

and came out with a new dish, topped with blue dressing. Conchita ate her chef and then her maid and servant. She was left with nothing to eat. I sighed, I

didn't think she could see me. I was wrong. Conchita grinned at me and lunged towards me. I shrieked and kicked her away. I ran at full speed tripping over

my own feet. Conchita grew closer her hands extending towards me. I reached the front doors and left the mansion, but I could still hear the music. I looked

through the window and saw a horrible sight. I listened closely to the voice." The baddest food for Conchita was.. yes herself!"I sat horrified at the sight.

Conchita started with her hand and ate her arm she ate everything until she herself was gone.I sat in front of the house in horror. I looked to the ground and

cried out loud,Had she really eating everything and everyone in the kingdom."Hello there ma'dam"I raised my head and my eyes widen."Gakupo.."I whispered.

I slowly backed away."No.. my name is-"I ran before he finished. I don't know where I'm but I don't want to stay.I ran away from the mansion, down hills and

through forest. I ended up in a kingdom far away."What could this kingdom possible hold?"I thought to myself as I entered this strange _corrupted_ kingdom.


	11. Chapter 11

My dress is ripped, my feet aching. I stand in front of golden gate that towers over me. Two soldiers stand on both sides. I slowly make my way to the gate and

the soldiers open it , waiting for me to enter. I walk inside the city my feet bleeding from all the walking. People everywhere stare at me, they know I don't

belong."Look at that girl her dress is ruined."A women whispers. "She must be a peasant."Another mutters.I walk faster, passing merchants and markets.

Several times I'm stopped by merchant's trying to sell me "Priceless gems". I kindly turn the merchants down. I walk all through the market, completely lost. As

I walk through this market the whispers grow louder. Soon enough the whispers grow into shouts and angry yelling."Isn't that the girl who killed her

husband?!"An old women shouts."Indeed!"An elder man shouts. They start to point at me causing even more attention. "It doesn't seem like she's rich... she

won't win the trial without money.."A girl yelled. The crowd agrees, jeering at me. My face burns with confusion and fright.I run through the laughing crowd . I

run fast my legs tripping over my ripped dressed. I run into an alley way and sit. I take a deep breath and look up at the sky."Where am I?" I say out loud.

"Why you're in Marlon my dear girl."A voice, low and cold answers my question. My head moves towards the voice, my eyes grow wide in surprise. A tall man

with blue hair and sparkling blue eyes, walks towards me."Would you like some assistance?"The man extends his hand.I take a close look at him, his face

familiar."Kaito?"I whisper."Pardon?You must have me confused for someone else, my name is Gallerian Marlon."Gallerian helps me up and leads me to a

carriage. He helps me inside. He steps in a sits across from me. Gallerian closes the door and we begin our long ride down the town and to his house.(I hope

its to his house.)"So tell me what is your name?"Gallerian asks, giving me a blank stare."My name is Megurine Luka.." I mutter, my head facing the carriage

floor. Gallerian snorts."What the hell is so funny?!"I clench my fist, fast to anger. This shocks him at first, but then he slowly smirks. "Don't get to angry..it's just

that name seems...seems so..poor. I guess that's how I could put it."Gallerian chuckles. I roll my eyes."Well Gallerian isn't such a fancy name!"I retort.I could

tell that was a bad instantly stops laughing and his face turns into raging anger."WHAT!Do you know who I am!I am the riches man alive!I decide the fate of

people like you!"He shouts viciously his veins popping."I lean back and swallow."I apologize.."I mutter. Gallerian sighs."You better watch yourself Miss

Megurine.."Gallerian's voice is low and cold.I sigh and close my eyes, sleep quickly taking over.'What mess have I gotten into?"I think to myself as I give in to a

well needed nap."Miss Megurine we have arrived."A voice wakes me and I open my eyes. I rub my eyes and let out a yawn. Gallerian exits the carriage and I

follow. As I step out, I lay my eyes on a gorgeous mansion. The mansion towers over the giant oak trees, its walls painted a soft cream, windows placed all

around, looking like big clear eyes.I'm snapped out of my trans by a soft, cute voice."Father!" I turn my attention to a maid who wheels in a girl. My mouth turns

into a bright grin and my stomach flutters with excitement. The girl looks exactly like Miku."Hello dear."Gallerian smiles as he ruffles her hair. The girl is wearing

a black dress with long sleeves that have frills at the bottom. Her hair is tied into two pigtails. The girl turns her head towards me and I quickly look

down."Father, who is that?"She asks."Oh that's just a peasant I found. I thought she would like some clean cloths and food."He kneels beside her. The girl

gives a bright smile."That's wonderful!"She wheels her chair to me."Hello there!"The girl extended her hand giving a cheerful smile.I shook her hand and gave

a weak smile. The girl turned her head and gave a confused looked."Is something wrong?"She asked.I shook my head."Come along."Gallerian took his

daughter and wheeled her inside.I followed in silence."So miss Megurine, I have an offer for you."Gallerian whispered."What is it?" I say. He left his daughter in

her room closing her door."If I offer you my home you must take care of my daughter."He crossed his arms, his face serious.I bit my lip and sighed."I can't.."I

mutter."Why not?"He queried."I have to get home."I push my hair back and rock on my feet."Do you know how?"He blurts out.I shake my head."I'll help you go

home if you take care of my daughter for the time being."Gallerian reaches for my hand."Is that a deal?"He looks me in the eyes.I look at his hand and

sigh."Deal.."I shake his hand."Excellent."He grins."Go to the last door at the end of this hall and get changed, there should be some maid cloths in there."He

gives me my orders and I walk to the room.I open the door to a dark room. I walk in and open the curtains, letting light in.I opened a dresser and took a purple

dress out. After I got dressed I am told to keep Gallerians daughter company.I knocked on her door and entered." Hello, I'm here as-"As a new maid..."She

finishes my sentence with distaste in her face turns into a frown."Is that bad?"I walked to her. She shakes her head."Of course not.."She gave a kind smile.I

grinned and kneeled beside her."What is your name?"I asked."My name is Michelle, how about yours?"Michelle asked."My name is Megurine Luka.."I

answered."I like it, it sounds fancy!"Michelle beamed. I giggle."I like your name too, would you like to go outside?"I say with a smile. She nods.I grave her chair

handles and take her to a garden in the back."This garden looks beautiful."I pick up a daisy."Thank you, I put all my effort into it."Michelle sounds proud.I raise

my head to the sky and sigh."Is something the matter?"Michelle looked worried."No, it's just so peaceful here."I lie."Of course it is!"Michelle's laugh is warming

and I let out a giggle."You must be hungry, let's get you some food."I get up and Michelle directs me to the kitchen."What would you like to eat?"I place her at

the table and sit beside her."You don't have to make me anything fancy, just a sandwich."Michelle says softly. I prepare her meal and take her to bed."Isn't it a

little early for sleep?"I say, tucking her in."No, plus I don't want to over work you on your first day.."Michelle mumbles.I sigh."You don't have to worry about me,

I'm not even tired."I giggle."Of course you are..you should get some sleep at least for me.."Michelle mumbles as she drifts to sleep."Okay.."I mutter as I take

out her pigtails and head out her room."I've know her for a day and I'm already attached to her."I tell myself. I let out a breath and make my way to the room

were I got my cloths."This room will do just fine."I lay myself on the floor and close my eyes. These past days have been hell, but some how today made it

seem bearable. Half way through the night I jump up, suddenly remembering I have to get home. "I can't stay here,but I don't know how to leave or even

where to go, I'll just wait a little longer." I stay up for the rest of the night**.*** "There you are, Michelle's been awake for hours waiting for you!"Gallerian storms

in clearly furious."Do you think you can make my little girl wait!"Gallerian takes me by my arm and leads me out to the hall."I didn't know she had awoken!"I

shout, pulling my arm away.'He left a mark!'I tell myself, as I rub my arm."Just get in there now!"He shouts.I stomp to Michelle's room, quickly forgetting the

dispute as I see her face."Hello miss Megurine!"She brightly smiles."Good morning."I walk over to her."What shall we do today?"I ask kneeling beside her."Lets

go to the garden!"She cheerfully shouts.I nod my head and wheel her. For the next two weeks I pretty much keep the same routine:I wake up and make

breakfast, I spend the day with Michelle in the garden and for the first weekend I do the past couple of days my bond with Michelle grows strong and I love her

like a little sister. These days have been completely calm."Luka!"Michelle calls."Coming, let me just hang the cloths!"I shout. I finish the laundry and wash my

face."Luka, father is calling for you."Michelle shouts."What?What could he possible want?"I mutter to myself as I walk to his office. I knock on his door and

enter."Michelle said you called for me!"I shly whisper."Yes I was wondering if you'd like to join my jury?"Gallerian's voice is low."A jury?Your a judge?"I say

surprised."Yes I'am, so I'll take that as a yes."Gallerian continues with his work, assuming I'll take the job."Ummmm okay."I walk out the room and continue my

work with Michelle. I stay with Michelle till mid day."Miss Megurine you should get dressed we're about to leave for the trial."Gallerian calls out in a monotone

voice."Do you have to leave Luka?"Michelle's face saddens."I'll be gone for a little while and then when I return I'll be back to play with you."I smile and wave

goodbye.I change out of my maids cloths and put on a plan pink dress with long sleeves., I tie my hair in a high bun and leave to the court-house with

Gallerian. When we arrive I'm led to a row of pews with about a hand full of people sitting with unpleasant faces.I sit next to an elderly man who looks like he's

been here for a life time. He smiles and I smile back. We wait for an hour and the trial finally starts."The trial will start, the defendant will go first."Gallerian

takes his place on his podium, his face expressionless."Your honor this trial has been going on for a week and its obvious that Miss. Nagisa is the victim. Her

husband was murdered by that man, we have a dozen witnesses that saw him!"A frail man shouted, he was defending a poor old women."How do you know

that the witnesses weren't lying?"Gallarian responded coldly. "Because... because...why would they!"The man shouted."Prosecutor take your turn."Gallerian

turned to face a young man."Well your honor isn't the murder."The man said one sentence and sat back down. Gallerian turned to the jury."Jury take ten

minutes to discuss this."Gallerian gave the order and I followed the group into a small room. We sat around a table. The man I sat next to stood up."Well its

clear the old women won't win.."He muttered. I felt confused and stood up."Why not, the only thing the other man said was that he wasn't the murder. He

didn't even provide evidence."I said a little louder than intended."It doesn't matter, the murders rich so he'll win. Lets go back."The old man and the people

left. I followed behind.'I'm sure their wrong..Gallerian knows he's the murder. When I got back I was shocked to hear the verdict."I find Mr. Tamaki ...not

guilty."Gallerian gave the verdict and left the room. The women burst into tears and I was left shocked. I was taken back to the house and I sat in my room for

the rest of the day."How could this be?"I whispered. The following two weeks I was in Gallerians jury. Every case was the same:Murders were found innocent

while victims were often found guilty. Gallerian didn't care for the real innocent I noticed that all the criminals were rich.I was told Gallerian is bribed at every

trial. I'm completely shocked through. However every trial I stay quit and come home furious."Is something going on Luka?"Michelle asks as I brush her hair."No

why do you ask?"I tie her hair in a ponytail."Your lying!"Michelle's eyes widen.I sigh."Michelle I'm just tiered that's all.."I lie."Fine.."Michelle mumbles."Miss

Megurine we have another trial."Gallerian shouts.I clench my fist and leave to the court room. This specific trial was a special one, it made me furious. The victim

was a girl about my age, she was accusing her father of rape."I'm telling you he did it!"The girl yelled. Gallerian rolled his eyes in distaste."What is your

defense ?"Gallerain looked at the father. The father simple giggled."Your honor my daughter is crazy why just last week she accused her neighbor of

murder.."The man chuckled.I clenched my fist."I see, well then I find innocent of all charges."Gallerian banged his gavel, ready to leave.I was furious, I couldn't

handle these cases any longer."STOP!" I jumped from the pews and ran next to the girl."Are you stupid!How could you say he's innocent when all the evidence

points to him!Witness saw him!"I yelled. Gallerian looked in raged."Miss Megurine I suggest you stop acting like an idiot and leave. This trial is over!" Gallerian

shouted and left the court house.I couldn't believe it.I followed Gallerian to the carriage. I got in and stayed quit the entire ride. When we got home I followed

him to his office."Gallerian how could you!"I shouted."Miss Megurine let it 's obvious the girl is crazy."He sighed.I cringed at the word."Gallerian you know her

father is guilty!"I yell. "Did he pay you?Is that why he's innocent!"I yell without thinking. He turns red."Listen Luka just shut the fuck up and mind your own

business!"Gallerain screams.I clench my fist and scream back."If that was your daughter would you have down the same!"I turn furious."I want you to

leave..NOW!Never return!"Gallerian yells at the top of his lungs. I step back with fear and quickly leave.I go to my room."I can't leave just yet.."I whisper.I stay

until I awake Gallerian has already assigned a new maid for Michelle.I absolutely won't stand for it."You can't replace me!"I yell."Of course I can..I just did

anyways."Gallerians says, a sly smirk on his face.I clench my fist."Miss Meguirne I'm glad your leaving."Michelle mutters.I'm completely surprised."What?"I

mumble."You embarrassed my father in the court room and you..you made him seem like a criminal!"Michelle says just a little louder.I sigh."Michelle you have to

understand that your father was being unfair to those people..-"No he wasn't!Your just an idiot!I thought I could trust you to take care of me and not treat my

father like everyone else!I thought you were kind, but your just a cold-hearted peasant who knows nothing of the law!"Michelle shouts, holding back tears.I

step away and take a deep breath."I did take care of you and I loved it, your father seemed kind, but in reality he's cold...-"SHUT UP!"Michelle shouts."Just

leave!"Michelle begins to cry.I finally leave. As I go I stop by the garden one last time.I think back to the weeks I spent here. I remember brushing Michelle's

hair every morning, playing with her in the garden.I even promised that I was going to be the maid that didn't leave. I picked up a daisy and put it in my

pocket. As I left the mansion my ears picked up a very distasteful tune."It can't be a song.."I whispered. As I turned I was standing in a dark room. It

surrounded me, like some twisted movie it played a story, music accompanying them. I could see and hear the life of Gallerian come to an end. Along with

Michelle's. The song played out the events leading to Gallerians death. Gallerian became in love with money letting the guilty go free, leaving the innocent,

crushed. Gallerian,however makes a big mistake. He lets a general walk away from a capital crime, starting a civil war. This part interest me the most. The tune

got louder, trumpets were blowing, violins playing loudly, Gallerians voice rang out. The people set Gallerians house on fire, but he smiled as he sat next to his

daughter."Oh my beloved daughter as long as we're together, I fear nothing."Gallerian sang as he and Michelle burned to ashes. The song does not end.

Gallerian is standing in front of a women. His fate will be decided. As long as he pays he will go to heaven. Gallerian whispers to the woman."I will never give

my money to you!"He is sent to hell. As the song ends something graves my attention."I will collect the seven deadly sins and make a utopia for me and my

daughter."Gallerian sings the last notes as his body burns in eternal flames.I fall to my knees. Michelle is dead because of her fathers roofless acts.I shake my

head."I need to leave, I've been here for a month!"I tell myself. I stand up and run through the forest. My legs run with power. I feel out of breath, but I keep

running. "I have to make it back home no matter how long it takes me!"


	12. Chapter 12

The sky was a dark navy blue, the stars twinkled like fairies flying through the night. I walked for days. I have no clue where I'm going or what crazy people I'll

meet, but hopefully I'll find Miku soon.******"What have you done with Luka!"Miku yelled."I haven't done anything to her, Rin and Len are pulling the string on this

one."Gakupo said with a grin. Miku clenched her fist and jolted at Gakupo. Miku punched Gakupo until he bled. He let out a laugh and took hold of Miku's hand

and bent it back, breaking it."Haaa!"Miku hollered in agony, she steeped back breathing heavily."Where is she!"Miku screamed as she jumped towards

Gakupo. She flung her right leg making impact with Gakupo's neck. He fell, smiling."Miku if I where you I'd calm down. How am I supposed to tell you where

you're little girlfriend is?"Gakupo stood up rubbing his neck. Miku sighed."Fine..start talking!"Miku screamed."Number one Luka is far out of your reach. Secondly

if you want to save her you have to give me anything I want."Gakupo sat down feeling superior. Miku bawled her fist."What do you want?"Miku gritted her

teeth. Gakupo grinned."I want full control of this dimension."Gakupo walked to Miku."I want absolute control of everything!" Gakupo grinned. Miku stepped

back, letting it all sink in."No..I will never let you have her dimension!"Miku kicked Gakupo down running away."I have to find Rin and Len!"Miku ran furiously,

there was no way she would let Gakupo have control!"That son of bitch!"Gakupo grunted, quietly laughing.**Finally after days in the woods I find civilization!

I'm in a kingdom by the name of Lucifenia. Lucifenia is a nice place, the citizens are decent although I get the feeling that something isn't right.I'v been enjoying

myself. I've been working for a man under name of Keel Freesis. My life, it seems calm for once."Luka will you handle the laundry today?" Keel shouted."Of

course."I cheerfully replied. I took a basket full of clothing and headed for the wash room. I sat down and happily scrubbed the cloths, humming a joyful tune.I

could hear Keel laughing at my humming.."Why are you always happy Luka?"Keel leaned on the door entrance.I chuckled."Well...I don't know..I just am."I scrub

away happily. Keel shook his head."I'll be out until sun down."Keel put on his coat."I'll go prepare supper then."I finish the laundry and walk to the

kitchen."Something exciting is going to happen today." I whisper silently."Ohh, I should get some bread for supper."I take a coat and head out to the market,

happiness filling me inside."Hello Luka, how are you today?"A cheery merchant asked.I smile"I'm doing great thanks for the bread."I wave good-bye and make

my way back home. I feel so cheerful and happy not really paying attention to anything or anyone. As I walk merrily I tripped, spilling food everywhere."Shit!"I

scramble to pick up the bread."Need help?"A voice rings out. I lift my head to see a young blue haired man. He helps me pick up the bread."Thank you." I wave

and head home."That man looked oddly familiar?"I ponder, but soon forget about it."Luka!Quickly change into some clean cloths we have very important

company today!"Keel frantically yelled setting the table.I let out a laugh."Okay just calm down."I smile.I change my cloths and put on a plain pink dress. I brush

my hair and put a cute clip in to hold back my bangs."Finished!"I twirl. Keel smiles brightly."Perfect!Everything is ready!"Keel seems so happy.I turn my head

towards the window."Oh Keel I think your guest is here."I tap his shoulder, he runs for the door."I guess I'll bring the food out."I head to the kitchen."Luka I

want you to me some people!"Keel shouts."Coming!"I dust my dress and fix my hair. I walk to the dinning room, refreshments in hand. "You called for me."I

grin."I want you to meet Kyle,Clarith and Michaela!"I can't believe my eyes, I drop the drinks on the floor."Ohh, sorry!"I mutter."I have to uhmm..I'll

be...uhh..."My head is spinning."Luka are you alright?"Keel kneels beside me."Clarith fetch some water!"Keel orders.I shake my head."No..I'll be fine.."I mutter.

I feel dizzy the room is spinning and my head feels fogy."Luka whats wrong."Keel panics. "Nothing..Miku" I start to see darkness as I black out.**"Miku!"Piko

runs towards her feeling relief to see her."Piko where are Rin and Len?"Miku shakes his head."We need to find them!"Miku graves his hand and begins running,

not really knowing where she's going.*"Rin!Len!"Gakupo hollers. "Don't shout I'm right here."Len walks towards Gakupo."Wheres Rin?"Gakupo folds his arms.

"She's singing, remember one of us has to keep the story going."Len plops on the floor. Gakupo sighs."This plan sucks..If Rin is hurt while singing the story will

stop and then Miku will rescue Luka and then-"Calm down, Rin is well hidden, plus if Luka lives out her life in the story she'll simply die and be gone and then

you'll rule the dimension."Gakupo plopped down beside him."It's not that simply kid, if Luka dies she won't be here with-"With you?Why do you want her

here?"Len asked. Gakupo shook his head."Come on tell me!"Len pleaded."Knock it of."Gakupo playfully nudged him."Come on..please!"Len softened his face

his eyes big and round. Gakupo chuckled."I just don't want her dead..."Gakupo muttered."Why?"Len asked. Gakupo shrugged."Ohh..is it because you "love"

her."Len teased."Shut up."Gakupo nudged Len, his face red. Len laughed widely."Its not funny."Gakupo whined.'I want to be the one that kills her..'Gakupo

thought******"MIKU!"I jolted up, my head dizzy."How long have I been here?How could I forget about Miku?!"These thoughts cluttered my mind."Pull yourself

together Luka!I have to act like nothing is wrong!"I tell myself heading back to the dinning room. Everyone grows silent as soon as they see me they just

stopped and stare."Uhh..I'll get the drinks!"I run to the kitchen my face red with embarrassment."Are you okay?"Michaela stood by the door Clarith beside her.I

poured the drinks and turned with a smile."Of course everything is fine!" I head to the dinning room and place a cup down by all the plates."Luka are you

alright?"Keel walked towards me."Yes!I am fine just relax and eat."I smile. Keel sighs and sits back down."So I'm sorry I made a scene,but I'm ready to sit

down and eat."I sit and begin to dig in my food. The rest of dinner was silent and awkward. I cleaned up and apologize for the hundredth time."Luka can we

talk.."Keel took me to his office his face unpleasant."Keel I am so sorry I swear I didn't mean to ruin dinner and I was-"Luka relax I'm just glad you're okay..as

long as you say your fine you can head to bed early today."Keel smiled.I nodded and plumped down on my bed. I woke up before the sun even rose.I sat

cradled in my bed completely tired."Think Luka how do I leave?"I asked myself. I closed my eyes and searched my head for ideas. I hummed a tune to help me

concentrate."I need to solve this how did you end up here?"I replayed the events before I got here, remembering Marlon and Conchita."Uhhh!I feel so

frustrated!Think Luka!I just need to hum a song."I start humming to relax. My humming turns to singing.I start to dance in my room singing to myself.I can feel

my body fill with music. "One more time!One more time each and everyday I'll be rolling one more time!"My heart beats fast my hair swinging with my head

movements. The more I sing the more I remember."So she said so she says as she lays the meaning to her unspok-RIN!"I stop singing all my memories flow

back to me."That bitch..she sang me in here..if I can stop her singing I'll be free!"I cheer jumping on my bed."Luka."Keel opens the door I turn and my face

flushes red."Uhh umm..I'll just leave you to your umm business."Keel hides a smile as he leaves."Great know he thinks I'm crazy.."I mutter.I prepare breakfast

with Clarith and Michaela. I got to know a lot about them."So how come I haven't seen you two till know."I wash the dishes."We were running some errands

for Keel."Clarith softly spoke.I sighed and stretched."Would you girls mind taking care of lunch?"I lean on the sink."Of course!"Michaela beamed."Great I'll be

gone,but I'll be here to prepare dinner."I wave and make my way down town."Ok, Luka if I want to leave I'll have to learn the history of this place or better yet

a singer!" I run through main street checking every library( Basically three small book shops.)"Nothing good..all well I bought some food!"I bag my food leave

home crossing the road.I trip causing to drop some rolls."Dam it!"I pick them up dropping even more food."WATCH OUT!"A voice yells.I lift my head."Uhh..oh

no!" A carriage was heading for me."Get out the way!"The driver yells trying to stop his horse. The carriage comes to a screeching stop."Ohh it stopped...haha"

I faint.**Len rolled on the floor laughing and suddenly stopped."Oh your done now?"Gakupo grinned."Somethings wrong with Rin.."Len ran out into the forest

heading deep into a remote area."Wait up Len!"Gakupo struggled to keep up."RIN!" Len picked up Rins limp body."Len what happened?!"Gakupo kneeled

beside him."I happened! Now are you gonna tell me where Luka is nicely or do I have to kick it out of you!"Miku strolled to them her arms crossed."You've

crossed the line Miku!"Len held Rin tightly."Crossed the line!Please the line never fucking existed!"Miku shouted."You wanna know were she is she's in a song

book!"Gakupo yelled."Thanks!"Miku smiled."You think you can save her, but you can't especially since you hurt the singer!"Gakupo muttered."What are you

talking about?"Miku bawled her fist."He's saying, since you were stupid enough to hurt Rin while she sang from the story book,you disrupted the story song

and Rin and I are the only ones who know that story! You've trapped Luka yourself idiot!" Len cradled his sister."No..."Miku ran out the forest the story book in

her hand."Miku!"Piko ran to her."Piko I know how to free Luka well I know how to contact her."Miku sat down pulling Piko down next to her. Miku opened the

book."What exactly are we gonna do?"Piko asked."The story will still continue with out song however if I can find the right song I can manipulate the story and

help Luke,but I need your help since you're a card player. Are you ready?"Miku asked. Piko nodded ready to bring his friend back.**"Shes not waking up

Mariam!"A voice panicked."Just calm down Ney!"An older women answered.I opened my eyes."Where am I?" I groaned."Oh thank god your awake!"I was

hugged by some girl, her arms wrapping tightly around me."Yea,ummm were am I?"I pull her away."Your in my castle!" I turn my head to the door."Who are

you?"I ask. The girl seems shocked as if I've offended her."Who am I!I am Riliane the princess of Lucifena!"Riliane stomped to me."I want this girl out of

here!"She ordered. Her maids kicked me out leaving me to sit in the mud."Great now my cloths our ruined...wait she looked just like Rin..."I mutter. I stand up

and wipe the dirt of my dress. As I make my way home I'm caught in a storm. I trudge through mud, the wind blowing strong.I hum a tune to keep myself calm.

Once again my humming turns to singing and suddenly I'm dancing in the rain."One more time!"I shout."One more time!"A voice, not mines, echos."What the

hell?"I sing out the verse."One more time.."I sing softly."Each and everyday I will roll one more time!"I listen to the voice."That sounds like...MIKU!"I yell. I

change the song and start to sing one Mikus."Living in this new town makes my heart shake."I loudly sing."I a spirit became human."I heard the voice

sing."That is her voice...MIKU! Were are you?!"I scream out." Luka. ...go. .find.. .the.. . princesses...gem..."I can hear Miku. I smile"I will I promise!"I yell."What

exactly do you promise?"I turn to see Keel, he looks pretty scared."I...mmm I promise to make up for the fact that I missed dinner."I walk home with

Keel."Good night!"I crash down on my bed. The next day I waste no time and head to a fabric store, I buy a purple blazer and pink pants fabric, I stop by a

shoe store and buy black knee-high boots.I rush home and sew a completely new outfit I change in to it quickly.."Great..oh better get lunch ready before they

come back from the market."I wipe up a quick-lunch and head out."I'll just leave really quickly." I go to a blacksmith and request a sword."Of course I'll have

the sword finished in a week."I slam my fist down."NO! I need it today!"I yelled. The blacksmith was startled."Well..I can't have it done by today."He

grunted."Why not I thought you were a blacksmith!"I shout."Yes a blacksmith not a witch!"He hollered."Don't get sassy with me!"I point my finger in his face.

"Listen girly you either wait a week or leave!"He stared at me."Whatever like your sword would have done anything!"I yell."That's it!"The blacksmith picked me

up and slung me over his shoulder."HEY!Let me go!"I kicked his stomach and back flipped off his shoulder as he fell to the ground."That's enough!"A girl

dressed in red armor approached me."Come with me."She demanded.I followed her out the shop."You are very bold to talk to him like that seeing as how you

are a just a mere maid."She crossed her arms."I am not a maid!"I shout."Okay, relax..something tells me I'll be seeing you around..so I'll give my name..I am

Germaine Avadonia."Germaine smiled and left."Well that was strange..Oh shit!I'm late for lunch!"I ran back home storming in on an already started lunch."Well

looked who decided to join us."Keel muttered looking at his lifted his head, his eyes grew wide."What are you wearing?!"Keel's mouthed dropped wide open.I

couldn't blame him I did look stunning. My purple blazer draped over my pink tunic that had a cute little ruffle at the very top, the tunic tucked into my pants, I

wore black knee-high boots which had a belt buckle at the rim and of course they were high heeled. My blazer even gave of a penguin tail sorta look.I turned

for them."I know don't I look amazing..."I beamed."Why are you wearing that..we have a guest."Keel pointed to a boy with blond hair.I titled my head.

Keel sighed."This is the royal servant of the princess!"Keel raised his voice."The princess.."I repeated."Yea the princess."Keel sighed."Listen Keel I

feel sick...so..good-night.."I lie. I jump in bed I have the greatest idea!The next few days I spent some time with that Germaine girl I learn she wants to lead

a revolt against the princesses. I join after learning that Michaela was killed in something called "The green hunting.". I don't know who did it, but I have

my suspicions. I practice my fighting skills and my singing. I find out Kyle, the prince of some country joined the revolt. It turns out he loved Michaela. As the

days pass we finally start our actual revolt. We run to the palace fighting."Luka find the princess."I follow the order and head up stairs. I search through every

room and finally I find the princess. I don't rush inside the room however I listen to the conversation."Switch cloths with me they won't know the difference.."A

boy whispers."NO! I won't!"The princess shouts."You have to for me!" They switch cloths and part ways. I can hear Germaine and the armor aprroach.I wave

to them"Over here!"I burst in there, the boy dresses as his sister."Come with us!"Germaine shouts.I notice the boy's dress has a very pretty gem in it."That's

it the gem!"I tell myself."But how do I get it?"I ponder. I turn to Germaine."WAIT!"I shout. They all stop. I jump over the soldiers blocking me from Germaine.I

pull out my sword and aim it at her neck."Luka what are you doing?"Germain says, her voice shaky.I laugh."What did you really think I was on your side!"I cut

her throat, but only taking skin off.I grave the cross-dresser and jump out the window. I run into the woods, the army after me.I push the boy down and pull

out the gem."What are you doing!"He yells."Don't worry I only want the gem. I grave the gem and run from the boy I can hear him being captured, they soon

gave up on me...for now. I hold the gem and soon realize something horrible."This is fake!"I throw it furiously."I have to find that boy!" I ran back to the castle

it took me a whole day. I knew exactly when he would be killed, three today. I could see his head being put down on the guillotine."WAIT!"I yell like an idiot.

The guillotine falls on his neck his head falling."Get her"Germaine points at me."DAM!"I turn and run once again into the woods."Were is that gem"Germaine

jumps in front of me and slices my stomach.I fall to one knee."I pull my sword out and we fight. Our swords clash and we cut skin, both of us bleeding."I don't

have time for this!"I push her aside.I run further into the forest. I run till night fall the armoy still on my ass.I trip and hit my head on a wall. I stand up and find

a well. Next to the well was a tiny tree sapling. The armor grew closer."AHH!"I yelled. I was starting to get frustrated time was running out."What am I going

to do..."My eyes widened."I'll sing!"I started humming the army growing closer."Rolling girl was always in a dream.."My body filled with music.I continued

singing. Suddenly the sapling started to grow, the earth shook.I sang louder and louder. The well was shinning.I walked over to it singing."One more time one

more time!"I could see the field.I climb in ready to go back."There she is."One more time.."I sang, the army was running towards me. Germaine was getting

closer.I heard Mikus voice. Light started to engulf me."Each and every day I will roll one more time!"I sang in harmony with Miku!"I could see her. The light

consumed me and I vanished.I could see Germaine's angry face."I wish I could apologize." I thought**I jumped out of the light."Miku!"I tackled her."LUKA!"She

hugged me tightly."How the hell did you get back!"I hear Gackupo scream."Aww I missed you too!"I laughed. I stood up and ran towards him. We were

heading for each other.I could feel my self changing."Luka..catch!"Piko tossed me my power card.I caught it."Finally its time to use this!"I trace an "L" on the

card with my finger. Finally the battle really starts!


	13. Chapter 13

"Stop her!"Gakupo commands Rin and Len, but their far to late. The card lights up and my body's pumped, my adrenaline sky rocketing threw my veins. I suit up

in a beautiful armor. My legs are covered in purple metal with pink music bars on the side of my legs. A purple iron skirt decorates my waist, a dim pink breast-

plate covers me. Around my neck a dark purple cape, volume bars form on my cape. I hold up my hand an intricate sword was placed in it. I'm ready to kick

some ass!"Haa!You think because your all dressed up you can beat me!"Gakupo lunched, his katana aiming for my stomach.I stand my ground. Gakupo thrusts

his katana towards me. I place my hand on his katana, stopping the impact. I toss his katana to the side Gakupo flies with it."Come on Gakupo no weapons

this time. Lets just sing it out!"I smirk. Gakupo stands, panting hard."Fine..."He mutters."Lets starts this!"Gakupo screamed. Gakupo's pupils grew larger, he

took a deep breath and let out a long note."One, two, three shoot!" Gakupo let a loud pitch out it echoed through the field. Rin and Len ran for me humming a

tune. My ears were ringing from the yell, but Gakupo kept the note. Rin dashed forward her leg hit my side, knocking me down. Len jumped up spinning like a

rocket. Len crashed down on my stomach. I coughed furiously. I jumped up. Rin punched my face, my nose gushing blood. I grabbed her wrist and tossed her

across the field."Bitch!"Len kicked my back, knocking the air out of me. I fell to my knees. I opened my mouth and sang. "You say you love me, you say you

want me, but here you are breaking my body once again.!"The song was quick the beat pounding with power."I won't let you hurt me anymore this is the last

time I swear..I SWEAR!" The note hit Len and Rin with energy throwing them across the field. Gakupo however stood his ground. Gakupo smiled, I could feel his

song starting. The song was the same as mine, he was answering my song."I swear" Is all that you yell yet you never leave me.."His voice was slow making

the pace of the song slower."Well I swear to you that this will not be the last time your with me!"Gakupos words drew me towards him, it was like my body

was listing to his words. I clenched my fist, he won't win!"I feel a pain in my heart, it seems to grow when I'm closer to you..."I sing loudly. Gakupo clenches his

chest he can feel the pain he's always made me feel."But why do I want to stay?"My eyes widen those lyrics, is that how I really feel?Gakupo chuckles."

The pain that you feel I can make it disappear close your eyes and fall in my arms." His voice is soft and sweet. My mind was controlled by his words. My legs

take me to him, but I don't want to go."I can make you feel better, I can keep you safe.."His strong vocals carried a dreamy tune. I stood in front of him. He

wrapped his arms around me."I promise I can make it all go away.."He sang softly." He held me tight suffocating me. "No..no.. you can't..you won't make it

all...go..AWAY!"I kicked his stomach pushing him away." Whats wrong with you?! You treat me like a princess in the other world, but here..you.. you try to kill

me!Your just..a..just a two-faced lover!"My body flowed with a new melody. This song was faster and energetic. My mouth let out a fast rap, kinda hip-

hop."Everything went well on my dream, and I awoke to find My brain environment occupied by an unidentified object called love, and then My torn-in-two

mental environment Could never control my existing capacity, therefore Among those speeches of miscellaneous, ambiguous and innocent sensationalism,

Somehow, the soul searches for eyes to know where's here." I sang quickly, my body moved quickly. Gakupo grew irritated and his fist sprung for me, but he

missed. He punched fast, but I was faster. I smiled my lyrics coming out, full speed."Feel free to fall in love Expanding your midriff Burst out by the strong taste

Life-sized duplicity Binding them forcefully Pasting over the retina Now you can fall in love I miss you, with you, nope." Gakupo kicked and punched furiously. I

dodged every hit. I kept singing, the words faster and faster."Rejecting them so randomly Planning where to go today Making them to say "please" Wait for

life-sized another face!" 'If I keep singing like this my body will collapse, but my speed will increase and Gakupo will tire out first! Hopefully..'My thoughts almost

broke my song, Gakupo punched my shoulder. I kept singing. "Binding them forcefully Pasting over the retina Now its time to fall in love Love love love love

nope!"I reached the end of my song and fell panting hard. Gakupo collapsed, wheezing. I took a deep breath."Piko"I called his name almost forgetting he was

here. Piko took out his power card and suited up armor covered him, he really did look like a knight."Piko's here too!"Rin stood by Gakupo.'Why do they

suddenly show up?'I asked myself."Cool now we can fight fair and square."Len chimed in." You two take care of them!"Gakupo commanded. Len ran for Piko

and Rin ran to me. Len's fist crashed down on Piko's face, blood running down."PIKO!"I clenched my hands, Rin jumped in front of me." Now Luka calm down,

Piko should be the last of your worries."Rin punched me her fist hitting my face hard. Rin slammed her leg into my knee, I fell slamming my head on the rocky

field. Rin's fist hit my stomach. One after the other they bruised my midriff."Enough!"I kicked her face, Rin wrapped her hand around my leg before I pulled

away. Rin swung me, slamming me down in the ground. Rocks flew everywhere. Rin cackled, bending my leg back until it cracked."Ahhh!" The yell echoed

shaking the ground. Rin was pushed back by the waves of the yell."Luka!"I could hear Piko."Luka can't you see you can't win against me and my team?"I heard

Gakupo mutter."Stop!"Miku's voice rang put. Piko raised his fist and punched Len, pushing him down."LEN!"Rin ran to him panic struck her face."Miku what took

you so long?"I smiled."Sorry I was having some "trouble"."Miku held a power card in her hand, she traced a "M" with her finger. Miku suited up into a light/sky

blue armor. Her legs,covered in metal, her breast plate ended just above her belly button exposing some of her stomach, her shoulders were covered in a soft

aqua armor and her look is completed with a blue helmet."Now that the team is here we can pair up and fight."Gakupo held on to is katana ready to shed

blood. Rin and Len stood hand-in-hand. Miku and Piko were ready with their own weapons, Miku held a staff and Piko had a sword and shield. I had a

sword."Okay guys lets finish this."I jumped forward bringing my sword down on Gakupo's katana. Gakupo pulled his katana away and swiftly moved it across

my side. I cringed, I swung my sword puncturing his gut. Gakupo coughed spit and blood mixing together. He slid his Katana down my sword making a

unpleasant screeching noise. Gakupo opened his mouth and copied the noise. My ears were ringing. I backed away cupping my ears. Gakupo ran, the

screeching getting worst. Gakupo's katana came down on my shoulder cutting it deep. When his katana hit me I could feel the vibrations from his screech, it

made my body quiver. I kicked him away before his katana completely sliced of my arm."Luka!"Miku yelled."Let her fight her own battles!"Rin crashed her knee

down on Miku's face, blood splattered everywhere."Rose explosion!"Miku called out her staff shinned brightly releasing an explosion. Rin flew crashing into

rocks and stones. The sound from Miku's staff shook the earth. Miku placed her staff in a holder, straightening her back."Oh no you don't!Rin pushed herself up

her speed was incredible. Rin opened her mouth and out came a heavy song. Yet she wasn't singing instead she was making instrument noises. Rin's melody

was getting louder and strong, it was pounding like drums. The drum's tune were pounding and pounding. Miku fell, she felt like the drums were beating on her

body. Rin slammed her fist down on her back the drum tune made a last sound, it crashed just like thunder. Miku's body was bruised and bloody, she coughed

and wheezed violently."Piko...call Gumi.."Miku muttered. Piko searched for his cards."Oh no you don't!"Len clenched Piko's neck lifting him slowly from the

ground. Len brought Pikos body down into the ground. Rocks scraped Pikos face. Piko quickly spun around and kicked Len away."Knights song!"Piko swung his

sword in the air producing a strong tune. Trumpets blasted from his melody, pushing Len away from Piko. "Luka find a song you have in you, it must be

powerful!"Piko yelled."I used all my energy on the other song..what else can I do?"I asked myself. Gakupo struck me down, interrupting my thoughts."Think of

the story you were in, the places you've been, the people you meant! One of those stories was of you..you just didn't get to it...find it!"Piko shouted. Len

punched the ground furiously breaking the earth in two. Piko fell through the split."PIKO!"I yelled. Piko was hanging on to the edge."Think Luka think?What can

I do?" I thought back to the time I spent with Keel, Michelle and everyone else. Whether they were real or note I learned alot."Come one Luke think fast!"Piko

screamed."I'm trying!" I searched my mind."You see Luka you just can't win not here or in the other world!"Gakupo raised his katana aiming it for my

skull."That's it!If I wake up this battle will end but first I have to pull Piko up and get Miku to saftey!"As Gakupo brought his katana down I quickly jump up his

katana slicing some hairs. I ran fast to Piko, Len heading towards him too. I changed my direction to Len. I pulled my sword out and bring it down on Lens legs.

I stab deep making sure he was impaled. Len fell screaming in pain. I make it to Piko, pulling him up from the split. "Piko go get Miku and bring her to safety I'll

be back I swear."Piko smiles and rushes off to Miku. Rin was ready to kill Miku, but as soon as she saw her little boy-toy get injured she ran to him. Gakupo

however was still heading towards me."Think Luka how do I wake myself up!"I closed my eyes and concentrated."Think!"I told myself. Gakupo was getting

closer."You won't be leaving!"He shouted."Come on wake up.. wake up!" I closed my eyes tight hoping I'd wake up. Instead Gakupo pushed his katana into my

back, impaling my body. I fell to my knees."LUKA!" I can hear Miku cry. "Like I said you won't win!"Gakupo pulled his katana out, blood soaked its metal. I felt

like my guts were completely torn apart. Blood seeped out my wound, puss mixing in. I coughed violently, spit and blood slid down my face."Please wake

up.."I muttered."Please..."


	14. Chapter 14

"LUKA!"I cried out. Useless. Simply useless, just like I was. I watched helplessly as Luka's body slowly fell, her blood pouring out. She hit the floor with a loud

thud. I shook my head my hair moving chaoticly."Luka...LUKA!"I ran as fast as possible my legs crying in pain."LUKA!"I scream her name once again.I can hear

Piko's armor he must be running behind me. I was getting closer."STOP!"Piko graved my wrist pulling me back."Let me go Piko!"I pull at my arm his grip

strong."Hold on Miku!We need to finish this fight first bef-"Finish the fight!I can't just leave her here...no WE can't leave her here!"I pulled my arm away running

to Luka.I kneeled next to her, blood trickling down the ground. I hold her limp body, her blood staining my armor. I held her close."It's okay Luka...I got you

now...its all alright.."I hug her tightly my tears escaping wildy."She was weak just like you!"Gakupo lifted his katana bringing it down. I waited for impact, but

instead I heard a loud clank.I lifted my head Piko protecting us with his shield. "Go Miku!Take her to safety me and Gumi got this!"Piko struggled to keep his

shield up.I nodded and dashed out of there.I held Luka close to me her body dangling like curtains. I ran furiously, my lungs burning."Luka...I swear this won't

happen again!"*My arms quivered to keep my shield up Gakupos weight twice mines.I pushed him back sliding down on spilled blood. I took Gumi's card tracing

a "g"."Sound Bender activate!"I held the card up green flashing brightly. The light hits the floor Gumi appearing in a green mist. Gumi emerges from the light

her armor shinning beautifully."Piko..."She looks around confused.I grave her wrist and start running."Piko whats going on!"She screams."I'll explain later!" I

look behind me Gakupo gone."Were did he-"SURPRISE!"Rin jumps in front of us sending a blast of noise. The blast shot us back. I fell on Gumi landing with a

thud.I got up helping Gumi."Piko what the hell!"Gumi screamed. "Gumi listen to me!Luka is hurt and Miku is taking her to safety we need to fight-"We need to

fight Rin and Len yea yea yea.."She muttered."Hey are we gonna fight or talk?!"Rin cracked her knuckles her smile wicked."Lets finish this!"Gumi sprints

forward."Reapers Song!"Gumi points her hand to the ground, it breaks open releasing a loud wail. Rin smiles."If that's all you can do, then your all doom to

die!"Rin jumps up her foot crashing into Gumi's face. Gumi falls down, blood spilling from rips in her skin.I pull my sword out running towards Rin."Knights

melody!"I swing my sword down.I slide it down Rin's back ripping her skin apart. "Knights MELODY!" A blast of trumpets and symbols ring out through the

field."AHhHH!"Rin cups her ears falling to her knees."Gumi now!"I call to her. Gumi gets up shakily her blood running down her face."Benders...DEMISE!"Gumi

swings her arm up her hand open. A blast of light mix with roaring drums. They make impact with Rin. Rin flew across the field her body rolling. Gumi sprinted to

her ready to kick her ass. I pulled her back, time was running out."What are you doing!"She screamed."Luka needs us!"I say firmly. Gumi sighs nodding her

head. I run quickly."Hopefully there won't be any other "surprises."I ponder.'Don't worry Luka we're coming!'*Piko holds my wrist tightly running fast. Whatever

happened to Luka must have been bad.I pant, my body dying for a break."Piko...Piko...PIKO!"I put my foot down bringing him to a holt. Piko turned his cute,

soft, face filled with rage."WHAT!I told you Gumi we need to hurry!"He yelled and continued running.I sighed."Wait up!"* "Gumi she's over here!"Piko calls as I

trail behind him. I follow him into a small house right out side the dimension's main city."Piko!"Miku ran to Piko hugging him tightly.I clench my fist."Okay

Miku..wheres Luka?" I walk up to her pulling her apart from Piko."Shes in my room.. we need to heal her."Miku leads us to Luka. As soon as I see her I cringe.

"Luka!"Piko sits beside her."Gumi.."He waves to me to come over. I want to say no, but I can't turn Luka away.I step slowly my eyes wanting to look away.

Luka's body is torn and bloody, skin ripped away completely gone.I swallow."Piko what I am supposed to do?"I look into his eyes."Heal her..with your

music..."Piko mutters, he knows I can't do anything."Gumi..I need you to make sure you can hear her song..make sure she doesn't die."Miku speaks softly."Piko

takes out one of your cards and summons a healing song."Miku pulls up a chair and sits next to Luka."Healing song?"I mutter."Piko is Luka's card player and

protector so he needs to have the right material to make sure Luka is fine.."Miku held Luka's hand her eyes soft."Oh."I mumble. Piko pulls out a card and places

it on Luka's wound."Knights protection."Piko's hand hovers over the card. The card flashes with a soft glow. The card flows out with light hollow vines, they

slide down Luka's open flesh. The lights seemed to be stitching Luka up both from the inside and out. Miku opened her mouth a soft melody slowly creeping

out. Miku holds a long "o" note her voice making the tone of the room brighter. Piko laid his hand down on the card placing a small gem on it.'Probably a healing

gem."I told myself. Piko reached for my hand and laid it down on the gem."What.."My eyes widen. I could feel the gem flowing with melody a soft weak melody,

but non the less it was melody."May your soul...rest with peace. May your broken body heal, the sound of music fades."Miku sang slow and gentle her voice

cute.I kept my hand on the gem, the music growing."May you find your way back to the melody flow inside."Miku held the last note letting it echo. Miku smiled,

humming gently. Piko took the gem my hand falling off. Piko placed it on her chest I could see it rise up and down slowly, it rose with rhythm of her breathing.

"Luka.."I whispered. Even though my hand wasn't on the gem, I could still feel the melody. The melody was growing weak almost like a dimming light bulb. I

realized the melody was Luka's very life force."Miku, her melody..it's di-"I know.."She quieverd. I shook my head.I wasn't going to let Luka die. I took hold of

Luka's hand and pressed it tightly."Benders secret."I squeezed her hand letting my melody flow from me to her. My melody flowed and mixed with Luka's

making hers stronger."Gumi it's working her gem it glowing."Piko smiled making me turn bright red. Luka's gem was pumping with melody, her wound nearly

stitched up. Miku hummed louder her tune reaching Luka. My own tune was mixing and blending with hers, her life force getting stronger. Miku stopped

humming."Whats wrong?"Piko asked. Miku smiled from ear to ear."I can feel her song!"Miku cheered. I turned my head."Wait THE song!"I squeezed Lukas

hand tighter."How!"Piko jumped to his feet."She's goona be alright!"Miku lowerd her head tears falling down."Miku."I embraced her."When she's all better...We

have to train her...help her find her song and end this battle!"Miku wiped her eyes. Piko nodded. Hours later we all slept in the same room as Luka, just to

make sure she would make it through the night. When morning came Miku was the first to wake. Piko brought some food and we all sat in silence. I could feel

Luka's melody it was still weak, but better than yesterday. Luka's wound was all stitched up although she did have dry blood. I pushed back my hair and

sighed."Luka..just to let you know..when you wake up we'll all be here."I softly speak to her. Miku giggles."Yea and when you wake up we can tease Piko

about Gumi some more."Miku laughs. Piko blushes looking away from me.I can't help but giggle. Miku and I laugh, probably the only fun moment we've had all

day. "Miku..."A weak moun chimes. We stop,Piko spins around to Luka."LUKA!"Miku jolts up and sprints to her."Luka are you okay?"Miku strokes her hair. Luka

struggles to open her eyes. Luka lifts her shaking arm, rubbing her eyes. She smiles weakly."Miku..."She turns her head to Piko."Hey.."She whispers."She faces

me and smiles."Gumi...I heard your melody.."She mutters slowly drifting to sleep as she vanishes away to her world. I smile."I helped.."I whisper to

myself."And it worked..."I fold my hands, I can feel her melody flowing through me. It seems our melody fused.I sigh relieved to know I helped my friends.

Relieved to know that when Luka returns she'll be better and this fight will end.

* * *

**Hello my dear readers! Sorry this chapter took so long,but I had some writers block. I hope you liked this long-awaited**

**chapter. I know Piko and Gumi haven't been in this much, but don't worry they'll ****show up alot more from this chapter forward! One last thing,****I'll be doing back stories on the characters in the up ****coming chapters so be prepared for some tear jerking stories!**

**P.S thanks for the reviews!Feel free to leave any reviews or any ****questions or suggestions!**

**With Love,**

**DTBgirl!**


	15. Chapter 15

Gumi's Tale

"Mom! AL took my toy!" I cried trying to snatch the toy back."AL give her the toy!"Mother stood at the door her face filled with rage. AL dropped the toy."We

were just playing."AL ruffled my hair trying to act innocent.I slapped his hand away."Liar you were being a jerk!"I pouted."Gumi don't call your brother a jerk

and AL don't be an ass!"Mother scolded AL and left the room. AL looked down at me lifting me up."Put me down!"I whined kicking and hitting him. "You are such

a little brat.."AL chuckled putting me back down."I am not a brat!"I crossed my arms."Yea you are you cry for the littlest thing and you act like such a drama

queen."AL leaned on the door."Well...your an ass!"I covered my mouth hoping he didn't hear him."What did you just say?!"AL picked me up his eyes staring at

me."Nothing.."I muttered. AL broke out in laughter almost dropping me."You are soo dumb.."AL let me down and left my room. I followed him. AL turned

around."What do you want Gumi?"His hands on his hips."Please don't tell mom.."I plea. AL chuckles and pinches my cheeks."Of course not.."He leaves. I

sigh."Thank god!" I run to my room and begin playing with my toys** I fill my mouth with food AL looking disgusted."Eat properly Gumi.."He hands me a napkin.

I wipe my mouth stuffing more food in my mouth."Wheres mom?"I say between spoonfuls of bacon and eggs."She went out to town for some food."AL stands

up cleaning up the plates."Hey I wasn't finish!"I follow him into the kitchen."AL give me my food I wasn't finish!"I pull the plate away from him. AL rolls his eyes

washing the rest of the plates."GUMI!"I hear my mother scream. Mother burst through the door running to the kitchen."Mom whats wrong?!"I tilt my head

confusion filling my mind. Mother rushed to me hugging me tightly."AL their here!"Her voice was filled with panic. AL picked me up and took me outside."AL

whats going on!"I screamed."Stay quiet!"AL plopped me down on the floor. He opened the door to the shed coming out with a rifle and a belt filled with

cards."AL what the hell!"I shouted."Gumi watch your mouth!"AL took my hand and pulled me. He lead me out the back gate."Were are we going!"I tried pulling

from his grip."STAY QUIET!"AL screamed. I've never seen him angry. I feel frightened. I want mother."let..me... GO!"I screamed finally pulling my hand away

from him.I run for home."GUMI!" AL chases me.I open the back gate and kick the back door open."AHHHH!"I hear mother scream in agony."MOM!"I run through

the kitchen and enter a horrific site in the living room."Were is she!"A tall man holds my mother up by her neck."I don't know..."Mother mutters. The man

tightens his grip on her neck."STOP!"I cry out running towards the man."GUMI!"Mother cries. The man drops her."Mommy!"I hug her."Gumi you have to

leave!"Mother stands."Not with out you!"I plea."Is this the girl?"The man pulls at my hair lifting me from the ground."Leave her alone!"Mother tackles the

man."Gumi leave!"Mother cries out.I shack my head."Not with out you!"I shout. The man pushes mother away from him."Come with me little girl!"He takes hold

of my hand."No."I yank my hand away. Mother stands up pulling a pistol out. She aims the gun at his head."Let go of my little girl you bastard!"Mother shakes

with fear. The man laughs. He faces my mom. He takes the gun from her, pointing it to her face."I've had enough of your shit!"He pulled the trigger. Blood and

brain matter splatter on the walls. Mother crashes to the floor. I stand in horror."GUMI!"AL rushes in."Mom..."I fall to my knees. AL throws me over his shoulder

running at full speed."Give me the girl!"I hear the man scream. AL runs into the city the man trialing close behind us. AL places me down at the far end of an

alley."Gumi stay here."AL loads his rifle."But AL..."I pull him back."For fucks sake Gumi stay here!"AL yells leaving me behind."Were is she!"I can hear the man."I

just can't stay"I stand up and run for my brother. AL punches the man breaking his nose. "Just leave her alone!"AL lifts his leg slamming it in the mans head.

The man smiled. He grabs AL's leg twisting it around."STOP!" I run kicking in the mans knee. He falls to floor. "Gumi get out of here!"AL pushes me back. The

man pulls a dagger out, slicing AL's thigh."No I can't let you get hurt!" I clench my fist. AL swings his rifle into the mans face bashing it in."You can't win AL!"The

man snatches AL's rifle tossing it aside."Just give me the girl!"The man stomps down in AL's stomach .AL coughs furiously."Never! You can never have her

Tonio!"AL kicks him off."That's it!"Tonio takes hold of AL's neck. I shake my head."stop...STOP!"I pick up Al's rifle and aim it at Tonio's head."Let go of my

brothers neck right now!"I yell. Tonio laughs."You don't scare me." He snorts. I smile. I pull out a special card mom gave me when I was five. I trace a "G". My

body pumps with sound. Light shown around me. My chest was covered with an orange breastplate, my shoulders were covered in gold pauldrons, green

metal shorts designed with music bars, my feet were placed in golden sabatans. I placed my headphones on and turned up the volume."Maybe now I'll frighten

you."I pulled the trigger. Tonio was knocked to the floor his skull shattered."Gumi...why..."AL shook his head. I looked around me the people frightened. "There

she is!"Guards graved my shoulders, a girl took the rifle from me and aimed it at my head."Leave her alone!"AL pulled me from the guards

protecting me from the woman. She laughed and pulled the trigger."AL..."I muttered."I Love you Gumi..."AL choked the words out, his arms slipping."AL...I try

holding his limp body, but he falls to floor, a smile on his face."AL!"My eyes fill with tears, I hug AL."AL wake up...please!"I struggle to hold his body up. The

woman pulls me away from him."AL!"I cry out.I look at my blood covered hands."Stop your crying!"The lady yells.I kick her away and run for AL. I cry on AL's

bloody chest."AL please wake up...if you do..I'll give you my toys...I swear!"I howl, choking on my tears."Stop it you useless shit!"The girl hits me on the head

with something heavy.I fall to the floor next to AL. "Please AL...just wake..up"My sight fills with darkness.*"Lets go Gumi!"Miriam shouted. I rolled my

eyes."Reapers song!"I called out. A devilish wail was released."Angels harp!"Miriam strummed her harp a powerful move aimed at me. The song sounded like

angels, however it felt like those angels were stabbing my body. I persevered."Satan's wrath!"I opened my hands letting music escape. The music shone with

bright red light, horns flying to Miriam. Two horns sliced Miriam's skin ripping it from her body, the music tormented her."Gods halo!"Miriam stretched out her

hand a bright halo appeared. Miriam swung the halo, a heavenly sound pumping through it.I dodged her hits although that music felt as though it was breaking

my body in two. Miriam kicked my knees, knocking me down. Miriam brought her halo down."Say bye Gumi!"I closed my eyes ready for impact. Miriam laughed. I

opened my eyes giggling along."Good fight today, but remember you have to bend the sound vibrations and turn them against your opponent."Miriam dusted

herself off."I know I was just really lazy today.."I mummer."Hey Gumi I made lunch!"Leon called out."Food!"I cheered happily. I sat down at the table munching

into rice balls."Uhh I love food!"I stuffed my face."Okay there slow down."Leon chuckles. As I gorge on food Miriam and Leon stay put not touching a thing."Is

something wrong?"I put my food down. Miriam gives Leon a little head shake. Leon rolls his eyes."Gumi what if we told you that you'll be going somewhere

super special.."Leon looks me in the eyes.I look at Miriam her face serious."Your serious...Are you fucking serious!"I stand up slamming my fist."Calm down

Gumi!"Miriam grabs my hand.I pull away."Were am I going this time...to some work camp or maybe some other idiots will find whatever family I have left and kill

them!"I yell."Gumi they didn't mean to kill them!"Leon clenches his fist.I giggle."Ohh right because they totally didn't want to shoot my mothers brains out!"I

storm away."Gumi get back here!"Miriam follows."Gumi we only wanted to tell you that..."That their going to kill me too!"I scream. "GUMI!"Leon grabs my

wrist."Gumi we just want you to know that your gonna be living on your own!"Leon shouts."Wait...you're letting me live on my own?"I back away."Yea...well

kinda we'll be checking up on you."Miriam ruffled my hair."YES!"I jumped clapping my hands. "Wait...why?" I ask."Leon and I have to be in the army."Miriam

plopped on the couch."The army!"I shouted."Don't worry we'll be more like guards."Leon reassured me."Great so my training is over?"I ask."Yea."Miriam

answered."Sweet!" I ran up to my room tossing myself on my bed."Oh and one more thing you'll be meeting your card master!"Leon shouts."WHAT!"*A week

passed and Leon and Miriam have packed up all there belongings."So you guys promise to visit?"I pass Miriam her pistol."Yes Gums I promise."She giggles."I

thought you wear gonna stop calling me Gums."I whine. Leon laughs."You two are so adorable."Leon combed his hair."So when am I gonna meet this card

master of mines?"I query."Today."Miriam wraps her belt around her, checking to see if her knifes and guns were all there.I walk them outside."Well..bye

Gums...I mean Gumi."Miriam hugs me and gets in the carriage."I'm gonna miss you."Leon kisses my head, getting in the carriage.I wave good bye."Hey Gumi!"I

hear a soft voice ring out. I look down to face a cute little boy."Hi Ichigo."I hug the cute little boy."Gumi!"Ichigo pulls away."You can't hug me anymore I'm a big

boy!"Ichigo puffs out his chest.I chuckle."Of course and how has my big boy been."I pinch his cheek. He laughs."Gumi I know who your card master is."Ichigo

giggles. I smile."Really?!Who is it?!"I plea like a child."It's Utatane Piko!"He chuckles. "Piko?You mean the quiet boy who helps out with the kids?"I tilt my head.

He nods. "Yep..that's me.."I hear a timed voice say.I lift my head to meet a rather attractive boy."Ohh sorry it's just well your very quiet."I flush with

embarrassment. Piko looks down."Pssst Gumi..he thinks your hot!"Ichigo blurts out."WHAT!"Piko shouted his face all types of colors."WOW he must really like

you,I've never seen a boy that shade of red!"Ichigo stared at Piko."Ichigo!"Piko looked down.I laughed loudly."Ichigo I think you should leave."I giggled

guiding Ichigo out the yard."Sorry about that Ichigo just loves to mess with people."I gave a half-smile still embarrassed. I stopped laughing and cleared my

throat."Do you want some food Leon left me some pork it's really good, come try it!"I pulled Piko by his hand leading him into the kitchen. I pull out some curry

and serve two plates with a side of pork."Here you go!"I hand it to Piko. We finish our food in silence, but I can't take it so I slam my plate down and start a

conversation. "So Piko...what exactly does a card master do?"I query. Piko smiles and pulls out a card. He places the card on the table."Knights lullaby.."His

voice is low and soft. White light circles the card and the room fills with a slow melody. Music notes dance around the room, the song like a sweet lullaby. I

listen closely, violins strum softly, flutes play sweetly, I can hear a piano being played, it sound like a mother singing to her child.I smile as the song comes to a

end. He puts the card away."Well what did you think.?"Piko utters."What did I think?I fucking loved it!"I hug him."Can you do again?!"I sound like a child.* I

walk down the street my armor on."Hey Piko!"I wave at him."Hey Gumi."Piko walks up to me."Ready for some training!"I grab his arm pulling him to the training

fields."Wait...instead of training why don't we take a day off?"Piko suggests.I look at his face, he smiles sweetly.I giggle."Okay Piko, but only because your

cute."I pinch his cheek."WHAT!"He flushs. I sit down on the field laughing. Me and Piko leave the field and go to the forest, we relax for the day."Gumi..."Piko

softly whispers."Yea?"I turn my head to face him."Never mind.."He mutters.I laugh."Piko people are wrong about you."I move closer to him. Piko lowers his

head."What do you mean?"He quires."I mean...people say you're very shy and keep to your self, but once they get to know you well your actually really

funny."I pinch his cheek. Piko giggles pushing my hand away playfully."Although they are right about one thing.."I softly speak."What's that?"Piko asks."You

definitely are cute!"I ruffle his hair."Gumi..."Piko looks away embarrassed."Don't worry Piko being cute is good!"I tease. We stay in the forest until night fall,

Piko walks me home. I open the door and I'm completely shocked."LEON!"I tackle him."Hey Gums!"He hugs me."What are you doing here! Why haven't you

visit!Wheres Miriam..you guys have been gone for a year!"I pelt him with questions. "Okay calm down."His voice is serious."Whats wrong?"I look him in the

eyes. Leon sighs.I look around."Wheres Miriam?"I search the room for her."Gumi..there's been an accident.."Leon whispers."What type of accident?!"I yell."It

involved Miriam..."He mutters talking slightly louder. "What happened to her!"I bawl my fist."Miraim's dead.."Leon's cold voice pierced me like

needles."Miriam's...dead..."I shake my head."NO!You said she would just be a guard, you said you'd watch over her!What the hell!"I breakdown and cry. Leon

hugs me."NO, this is your fault!"I punch him, but he doesn't let go."You said she would be safe that she would be a simple guard.."I wail."I know..I'm sorry

Gumi..I really am."Leon held me tight."Your an ass...you let her die.."I buried my head in his chest letting my tears soak his shirt."I'm sorry Gums..."His voice

cracks."Don't call me Gums..."I whimper."I'm sorry!"He breaks into tears.I look up at him. " Leon don't you dare cry!."I wipe his tears."I'm sorry...I tried to keep

her safe..I really did"He cries. I bury my head back in his chest."Why Leon!"I hit holds me cry all night. I cry myself to sleep and Leon carries me to bed. I wake

up and cry even more."Gumi..."I hear Piko's voice."Oh no!I can't let him see me like this!"I wipe my face.I open the door to my room letting Piko in."Hey do you

want to talk about what happened?"He smiles.I shake my head."No..not really."I sit down on my bed. Piko sits next to me."So who was she?"Piko asks. I

sigh."Miriam was like a mother to me..."I whisper."You see when I was ten people mistook me for a tormentor..my mother tried to tell them they were wrong.."I

giggle feeling pity for myself. "One day real tormentors came, they killed my mom and my brother. They wanted me to train with them use my powers to hurt

people, but Miriam and Leon...they stopped them..and they raised me every since..."I can feel tears welling up. Piko wraps his arms around me."Gumi...I

promise to protect you from this day on...I'll be your knight in shinning armor."Piko whispers. "Piko..."I look into his soft eyes moving closer to him. Piko lifts my

head his lips inches away from mines."Hey Gums I made-"Leon stands at the door and Piko and I move away from each other quickly."So I let go to her room

so you can "cheer" her up and you try to swap spit!"Leon shouts."Leon!"I bury my head in my hands."Piko I think you should leave."Leon's voice is firm. Piko

gets up."Bye Gumi."He mutters walking away. I bite my lip."WAIT!"I grab Piko's arm pulling him to me. I kiss him his lips soft."Okay that's enough." Leon

separates us. Piko blushes. He waves good-bye a grin of his face."Gums what the hell!"Leon scolds me."What he's cute."I giggle. Leon looks at me

serious."Gums make a promise with me..."Leon extends his pinky."Promise me that you won't end up like me or Miriam that you'll survive the battle. Promise me

that you'll protect those you care about..."Leon reaches for my pinky."What are you talking about?"I step back."Whats gonna happen to you?!"I sit on my

bed."Gumi something very special is happening in this dimension...you'll be meeting some one very important...and people don't want me to meet her so-

"STOP! You are not leaving me!You can't!"I bawl my fist."Gumi just promise me.."Leon grabs my pinky."I promise...I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you!"I

wrap my pinky around his. He sighs. I start to cry."It's okay!"I hear Leon say. I cup my face my tears burning."Gumi pull your self together I want you to meet

some one..."Leon lifts my head."Hi..I'm Hatsune Miku..."A sweet girl walks over to me."Who are you?"I wipe my tears."I'm going to help you fight in a very

important battle.."She smiles. I smile weakly. I didn't think this Miku chick would become so important to me.*"Gumi!"Miku shouts."Piko and I will be waiting for

you at the field!"Miku waves at me and runs for the field. I laugh."Hurry so we can train!"Piko calls out following Miku."Okay I won't be long!"I shout back.I

head down the city into the forest. I walk to the deepest part an area surrounded by thick oak trees. I stand infront of a larg stone and wipe off the dirt. I

place a rose(His favorite)on the stone."I might have broken the first promise, but I will defiantly keep the second...no matter what happens I'll fight for you and

Miraim..." I turn to head to the field.'No matter what I have to do I'll keep our promise!

* * *

Hey dear readers! How did like you this chapter?!Well I hope you loved, this chapter was about

Gumi's past and how she got her powers and meant Piko and Miku! Feel free

to leave reviews or any question!

Merry Christmas! DTBgirl.


	16. Chapter 16

Piko the card player

"Come now I will bring you sleep, rest your head, lay it down I will bring you sleep." The lullaby was slow, the music box was played a slow piano. Nana fell

asleep with ease."Goodnight Nana-chan."I kissed her head sliding her blanket on."Goodnight Piko-kun."Her voice drifted away. I closed the door slowly, letting

the music rock her to sleep. I went to my room and sat on my bed, I held a card in my palm."I'm a card player..."I mutter. "Mother will surely be proud." *"Piko-

kun, wake up!"Nana tugged at my arm. I opened my eyes everything was a blur."Nana what do you want.."I whisper, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes." I

want to hear that lullaby." Nana begs. I sigh and sit up."Nana lullabies are for sleeping not for waking up in the morning." I slide out of bed and take hold of

Nana's hand."Lets go eat." Nana and I walk down the long, dim hall. The sun has yet to rise."The sun rises slower each day..."I tell myself. We leave the hall

and enter a white kitchen the dinning table is set with food.I help Nana reach her seat, her feet hovering. "Good morning Nana."Mom strolls in kissing Nana's

cheek."Hello Utatane."She waves at me, not really wanting to talk to me. Mom takes my hand and kneels beside me."So Utatane, are you excited? You're a

card player, I can't believe it! I didn't think you could be anything special, but look at you now.."She giggles."You're finally ten and your training begins, maybe

now I can finally have a son worth talking about."Mom smiles ruffling my hair. I smile, my face a blank expression.'I'm special...that's what she said...'The

thought fills me with joy."Will I be a card player?"Mom laughs."Of course not, you'll be something much more important Nana."Mom picks her up."You'll be the

child worth raising."Mom caries Nana in her arms walking into the long, boring, hall. I fold my hands my smile fading."I'll be someone special..."I whisper. "Oh

and Utatane, your training begins today at noon."Mom smiles leaving me alone once again. The morning passes quickly. When noon finally arrives I'm excited.

"Utatane come outside your training will start."Mom commands her sweet voice echoing. I open the back door and stand in awe. Mom is covered in armor, she

holds a sword in her right hand. "Utatane suite up and prepare for battle."She smiles. I tilt my head in confusion."Suit up..."I mumble. Mom rolls her eyes. Mom

places her sword in her scabbard. "Utatane take your card out and trace a "p" on it."She demanded taking her sword out again. I took my card out and did as I

was told. The card flashed with light."Now say"Card player activate."Mom sounded irritated. I repeat the words. The card consumed me with light, my body

flowed with sound and I was covered with armor. I stretched my hand out a sword formed from the light. My left hand took hold of a shield, a bright white clef

designed the silver shield."Good, now get ready to fight!"Mom lunged at me her sword aiming at my chest. I held up my shield the sword scrapping it. She

raised her sword again. I shielded my self.'What is she doing!' She swung again knocking me down."Fight you idiot!"Mom swung her sword it sliced my cheek.I

feel back."Get up!"She lifted her sword ready to bring it down on my chest. I blocked it with my shield."Stop!"I yelled. "Fight back!"She screamed. Her sword hit

my shield over and over again."That's it!"She pulled the shield away her sword coming down.I watched as her sword sliced threw the air coming closer to me.

The sword landed next to me right by my head, pieces of hair flew down to the ground."Get up we'll do this till you get it right!"She picked up her sword and

walked across the yard."Lets go!"She ran, her sword down by her left. I blocked it once again."No Utatane!" She swung again. I blocked it."Enough!"She

backed down."Utatane if you keep blocking you'll never learn how to fight and I will not have a son who can't fight."She sighed."Do you know how to make

music with that card?"She queried. I nodded."Of course...well forget the music and practice your sword swinging you won't get far if you can't defend

yourself."She walked back inside leaving me alone.* The sword made a clanking sound as it slide down my shield. I pushed it back slicing the air with my

sword. Our swords collided with one another. I pushed her sword back and quickly brought up her midriff, her armor protecting her. She smiled. She swung her

sword across my face barely missing it. I fell to the ground my nose touching the tip of her sword."How sad after a month of practice you still lose!"Mom

smirked."One more time!"I begged. Mom chuckled, her silver hair bouncing around her face."If you fight me again you'll defiantly get hurt. Face the facts you

suck, go practice alone."Mom de-activated her armor heading back inside. I stood up and practiced my swinging, my arms were crying with pain. I practiced till

sunset."Piko-kun play me the lullaby."Nana whined."Not now I need to train." I muttered."Please Piko-kun."Nana begged. I sighed and de-activated my armor.

I took hold of Nana's hand and walked her to her room.I placed her in her bed, taking a card out and placing it by her pillow."Come now I will bring you sleep,

rest your head, lay it down I will bring you sleep." The music was fluttering through the room. Nana closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. I kissed her head and

went to bed. I awoke to the sound of laughter. Nana was with mom. I walked to the kitchen and sat at the table alone."Good morning Piko-kun!"Nana cheered

her green hair messy. I giggled."Good- morning Utatane."Mom's sweet voice rang out. Mom stood at the doorway to the back her armor on."Are you ready to

fight?" Mom sounded peppy. I nodded. I suited up and held my sword in my left hand. Mom grinned."Get ready Utatane!" Mom sprung forward. Her sword

aimed for my neck, I blocked her. I pushed her back and swung my sword upwards. I waved my sword crashing it on her sword. She swayed her sword back

and hit my sword with full power. The sword was pushed back catching me off guard. Mom moved her arms up across my back my armor cracked from her

sword. I cringed. She lifted her arms bringing them down her face filled with joy. I hid under my shield."Hiding won't make it better!Don't be a coward!"She

shouted. I held my sword by my left and brought it up to her hers. Our swords hit sparks flying. Mom stepped back. She brought her leg up crashing it in my

side. I fell to my knees, coughing furiously. Mom chuckled."How sad, you are truly a weakling Utatane!"She walked away laughing. I sat there for the rest of the

day."Piko-kun we're going out to town!"Nana jumped with excitement. "Utatane I have some great news!"Mom had the biggest smile."I've decided instead of

wasting my time training you, when it's pretty obvious it's going no where, you can help take care of the guards kids. Mom was so happy."Why?"I

muttered."Well your thirteen now and you haven't showed any progress in your powers also because Nana seems to like you so I figured the other kids

will."Mom patted my head.I sighed."Okay..."I whispered."Piko-kun are you sad?"Nana holds my hand.I shake my head."No I'm just tired."I ruffle her hair. Nana

smiles and hugs me tightly."Good, I don't like it when you're sad."Nana squeezes me and runs off to mom. "Let's go Utatane."Mom beams with joy. We walk to

the edge of the city, to a little red house a white fence around it. Mom opens the fence walking over to a women with dark violet hair. They chat for a

while."Piko-kun whats mom doing?"Nana whines. I shrug my shoulders."Utatane come over here!"Mom orders. I trudge over to them, the women smiles."This

is Fujiwara-san. You'll be helping her from now on, have fun."Mom ruffles my hair leaving me with Fujiwara-san. I lower my head and let a sigh out."Hey there,

as you know I'm Fujiwara can you tell me your name."She smiles brightly. I relax."I'm Piko..Utatane Piko.."I mutter."Hello Piko-kun, I'm happy you're here to

help me. Come inside and meet everyone."Fujiwara-san takes me to the back, children running about."Fujiwara-san!"A girl with strawberry hair hugs Fujirwara-

san."Hello Momo. Momo I'd like you to meet Piko-kun."Momo eyes me curiously."Hi Piko-kun I'm Momo Mitani!"Momo beams and pulls me towards her

friends."Guys this is Piko-kun!"She shouts."Hi Piko-kun I'm Kitade Miyako!"Miyako jumps excitedly strands of blue hair flutter around her. A boy with orange hair

glares at me. Momo looks at him and then me."Don't worry about Ichigo hes just shy!Lets play!"Momo tugs my arm pulling me to a pile of cards. I recognize

these cards, there meant for card players."How did you guys get these cards?"I pick one up, an "m" marks it."They belong to us."Momo takes her card from my

hand."You're all card players?"I query. They all nod."Are you a card player?"Miyako ask. I nod and take my card out."Cool!"Momo eyes the card, Miyako stares

in admiration."It's not that cool!"Ichigo mumbles."Don't be jealous Ichigo."Miyako teases. Ichigo folds his arms. "Do you want to see a trick?"I smile. The girls

nod. I trace a "p" with my finger in the card."Fairy Melody."I whisper. The card shines blue. Flutes play low, a piano plays high notes, filling the yard with a

magical tune. The girls giggle. Ichigo sighs still not impress. The melody plays fast figures float out from the card."Fairies!"Miyako shouts, pointing to a small

figure of light. The light dances around them they ring like bells. The light fades slowly the flutes dying down the tune vanishes leaving the girls filled with

joy."That was so cool!"Momo hugs me."Piko-kun is the best."Miyako cheers. I giggle and ruffle Miyakos blue hair."Hes not the great you know!"Ichigo growls. I

smile and walk to him."I can show a cooler trick, if you want to see?"I kneel beside him my voice soft. Ichigo unfolds his arms and nods. I hold my card up

towards the sky. "Snow song!"I shout. The card flutters with the sound of bells, snow trickles from the card. Ichigo smiles."Snow!"The kids cheer happily. The

snow falls with the sound of soft violins making a peaceful lullaby sound. The kids play in the snow happily."See Ichigo he is cool!"Miyako giggles."I guess."

Ichigo sighs. "Piko what are you doing?"Fujiwara-san stood behind me a tray of snacks in her hands. The kids took the snacks from her chomping them happily.

I gulped."I-I just th-thought they would...they would like to see...to see a trick."I stuttered nervously. Fujiwara-san smiled brightly."Your mother didn't tell me

you're a card player."Fujiwara-san took out a card, it was purple with a gold trim at the edge, the letter "k" was colored in pink, it stamped the card. "I'm a card

player too!"Fujiwara-san beamed taking Piko's hand."Do you have a trainer?"She queried. I shook my head. Fujiwara cleared her throat."Piko-kun how would

you feel if I trained you? I know I'm not a 'real' trainer and it might take you longer to fine a sound bender, but I would love to train you so what do you

say?"Fujiwara-san squeezed my hand anticipating an answer. I gave her a half-smile."You'd really want to train me?"I looked her in the eyes. Fujiwara-san

noded. I couldn't believe it I have a trainer maybe now mother would care.*"Straighten your posture Piko-kun!"Fujiwara-san shouted her sword slamming onto

mine. I pushed her off taking a blue card out."Rain storm!"I shouted. Lighting boomed across the field the noise shaking the ground. Fujiwara-san stumbled

quickly picking herself up."Hornets Trumpet!"Fujiwara-san slid her right arm to the left and then zigged it to the top right. A golden trumpet glowed in her hand.

Fujiwara-san pressed her lip on the trumpet and released a puff of air through it. The trumpet blasted like a loud siren knocking Piko across the field. Fujiwara-

san jumped over him her sword under his chin."Check mate!"Fujiwara-san giggled helping Piko up."One more try..please!"Piko whinned."Piko-kun you just

need to practice more and maybe you'll beat me."Fujiwara-san de-activated her armor."Lets go the kids should be there."**"Piko-kun do it again!"Momo

jumped up clapping her hands. I chuckled and threw a card up in the air."Light rain!"The card burst into an array of colors, trickling down to the ground. Miyako

shook her blue hair the lights dancing around her head. Ichigo tugged at my shirt."Piko-kun Fujiwara-san needs you."Ichigo sounds tired. "Did you need me

Fujiwara-san?"I open the back door."Hello Utatane."I hear mom's gentle voice. I lift my head, mom standing next to Fujiwara-san."Piko-kun.-I mean Utatane, I

think you should go home."Fujiwara-san dropped her head. My eyes widened."Why?"I mumbled."I don't want you here, the kids are in danger."Fujiwara-san's

voice cracked."Fujiwara-san-"Just leave Utatane-kun!Fujiwara-san left the room slamming the door behind her."Lets go Utatane!"Mom graved my hand pulling

me.*Mom shut door gently, she told Nana to stay in her room. She leaned on the wall."I know she was training you."She mummers. I jolt my head up."You

think you're so sly sneaking around fighting, Utatane don't you get it? You're useless your 'powers' are weak just give up I don't need you to shame the family

name."Mom strolled to me."I was just training."I whispered. Mom squeezed her hand around my cheeks lifting my head up."I don't want you to ever use your

powers, you're a failure and I can't have a failure for a son."Her sweet voice made me hate her words more. Mom chuckled."I'm taking Nana out I'll be back

soon."Mom shut the door.I dropped my head in my hands."I'm not a failure."I mummbled to myself tears falling down my cheek.*"Piko-kun this way."Fujiwara-

san whispered. Fujiwara-san and I walked through the forest."Thanks for training me."I whispered. Fujiwara-san stopped walking she stood in front of

me."Piko-kun I'm real sorry for getting you in trouble I had no idea your mom was going to do that."Fujiwara-san bowed."I'm sorry!"I sighed."It's not your

fault.."I plopped down on the floor."If you don't mind me asking why didn't she want me to train you?"She sat down next to me. I lowered my head from her

gaze."When I was born my parents knew I'd be something special, but my mom noticed I wasn't exactly the toughest fighter. When my dad died she had just

had my sister, Nana, I guess she hates me cause I don't act like my father. I'm not strong, I'm very quiet, my powers are weak."I spoke slowly. Fujiwara-san

titled her head."That story doesn't add up, I think you got it wrong Piko-kun."Fujiwara-san stood up taking me by the hand and standing me up."Piko-kun your

mom cares about you very much...she just wants to keep you safe."Fujiwara-san's voice was serious. She hugged me tightly."Piko-kun there's things you don't

know,but one day you'll understand what your mom is doing."Fujiwara-san ruffled my hair."Can I ask you a question."I whisperd. She noded happily."What

does the 'k' stand for on your card?"My voice was low."Oh my name is Kayami!"She giggled. We trained all day. We finished a little after noon and headed to

her house the kids standing at her house."Fujiwara-san!"They cheered. Fujiwara beemed and squeezed them in a tight group hugg."Where you kids waiting

here?She asked."Our parents let us come over to play, their over there."Momo pointed to a group of guards, they all stood at the far end of the fence which

surrounded Fujiwara-san's house. The kids pulled at Fujiwara-sans cloths excited to see her. Ichigo lost attention quickly his eyes looking down the

road."GUMI!"He screamed running down the road."Ichigo!"His father yelled. I held Ichigo back a carriage driving past him."Ichigo you have to be careful!"I

scolded."Ichigo what have I told you!"I heard a soft, high pitched voice. A girl with green hair, bright emerald eyes kneeled down beside Ichigo."Sorry for

causing trouble, he hasn't seen me in a while."She scratched the back of her head laughing. I smile my face burning red."uhh..who are you?" I avert her eyes.

"Oh so sorry! I always forget to introduce myself, I'm Megpoid Gumi!"She extended her hand. I looked at it for a moment, I shook her hand shakily."Hi Megpoid-

san. I-I'm umm, I'm Utatane Piko."I stumble on my words my cheeks a shade of dark red."Well sorry for causing trouble maybe we'll see each other soon!"She

ruffled Ichigos hair and continued on her way. Ichigo giggled."Isn't she pretty Piko-kun?"Ichigo beemed. "What?"I muttered looking down the road.'Maybe we

will see each other soon.."I ponder.* "Piko-kun are you sure you should stay around me?"Fujiwara-san played with her thumbs."What do you mean?"I

questioned."You'll get in trouble with your mom and I don't want you to-"Fujiwara-san I'll be fine my mom has no problem with me helping you." I reassure her.

Fujiwara-san sighs."Piko theres something you-"Hey Fujiwara-san!"A cheery voice broke in. I jerked my head to the left, the green haired girl waved at

Fujiwara-san."Hi Gumi."Fujiwara-san smiled."Hi..oh did I interrupt something?"Gumi asked. Fujiwara-san shook her head. "What brings you here

Gumi?"Fujiwara-san chatted with the girl. I gazed at the girl in awe. She had bright emerald eyes, her hair flowed along her face it was cut at an angle. Her

smile was perfect. I had a strange feeling flowing through me, my veins rushed with a fiery beat. I looked down at my belt my card twinkled with a dim green

light. I looked at it curiously. The card seemed to get brighter I had no idea why."By Fujiwara-san!"Gumi waved bye."Fujiwara-san, why did my card glow?"I

queried my eyes looking at the path Gumi took."What do you mean?"Fujiwara-san titled her head. "My card shimmered with a light green light, why?" Fujiwara-

san's mouth curved into a grin."Piko...you found it!"Fujiwara-san beamed with delight, she took hold of my hand."Found what?"I giggled."You found your sound

bender!"* "Fujiwara-san are you sure she's my partner?"I timidly ask, my body shaking with nervousness."Why are you so tense? You spoke with her last

week right? You even showed her what you can do."Fujiwara-san patted my back."Just take a deep breath this is your first training with her so I can

understand your worries."Fujiwara-san ruffled my hair."Just stay calm and remember our training."Fujiwara-san smiled at me and waved good-bye."Piko!"I

heard a familiar voice. I turned and smiled."Hello Gumi."I shyly muttered. Gumi ruffled my hair letting a giggle out."I love it when you act all shy! Lets go

train!"Gumi took hold of my arm dragging me to a barren field. Gumi suits up and I do the same. We battle till the sun goes down. My sword has scruffs all

around it my shield scratched up along with my armor. Gumi lays on the floor panting heavily."Do you need me to fetch you some water?"I kneeled beside her.

Gumi lets out a light chuckle."No..thanks...Piko." Gumi panted. I grab her hand and help her up."Ready to go?" Gumi nods her head. I walk Gumi home and

head for home myself. I open the door quietly making sure not to disturb Nana. I close the door behind me and tip toe down the dark hall. "Hi Utatane."A soft

melo voice echos in the empty living room. I turn slowly to face my mother. "Did you think I wouldn't find out about your little games?"She spoke just above her

usual sweet tone. I lowered my head."How could you defy me?! I told you to stop training, to stop using your powers! What the hell do you think you'll

accomplish?!"Mother raised her voice. I stepped back startled. "I wanted to train, my powers can't be hidden forever."I muttered. "Well you'll have to try! Do

you know what will happen-"Yes! I do know what will happen. Your afraid that I wont be strong your afraid that my powers will 'disgrace the family name.' Well

your wrong!"I clenched my fist. "Utatane you will stop this training at once!"Mother screamed."NO! Why are you so afraid to of me using my powers? I can

master them and I won't stop!"I talk above my normal mono-toned voice. "You will stop this and you will stop talking to me like that!"Mother stood in front of

me, barely inches away."No! I'm tired off being treated like I'm useless like I can't do anything right! I want to be treated like I'm actually your son and not

some random kid you got stuck with! Treat me with love not hat-"Moms hand came down fast. Her palm stung my face. The hit made a loud noise my face

flushed red. I looked at her with fear."Good-night!"I shouted walking off to my room."Utatane wait!"I hear her voice call out. I ignore it tears flowing down. I

slam my door shut and bury myself in my bed.* I make sure to wake up two hours after sun rise, mother should be gone by then. When I enter the living room

however to my dismay I find shes still here. I ignore her and head for the door."Where are you going?" She mumbles. "Training!" I slam the door shut."Utatane

stop!"Mom pulls my arm. "Let go mom!"I shout loudly with a hint of fear in my voice. "I told you to stop using your powers!"She says firmly. I snatch my arm

away from her."And I told you I'm going to use my powers, plus I can't let Gumi down!"I turn from her walking quickly. Mom runs in front of me holding me by

my shoulders."Who's Gumi?"She growls."She's my sound bender!"I meet her eyes, there field with anger."No..." A look of panic runs through her face."Utatane

you have to stop training!"Mom tightens her grip on my shoulders."No!"I break free from her grip and head to the fields. "Their you are Piko!"Gumi

cheers."Sorry I'm late!"I apologize and suit up. Gumi does the same. "Ready...Start!"Gumi lunges forward her hand at her right side."Angels Siren!"Her hand

shines brightly, her mouth opened a ghastly howl escaped. I stumbled down. Gumi grinned. Gumi lifted both her arms in the air and shouted again, the ghastly

howl echoed through the fields. Gumi takes hold of the sound waves and sends them blasting towards me. I lift my shield and throw a card into the air."Knights

guardian!"I yell. White wings wrap around me protecting me from her blast."Good move princess!"A low, masculine voice calls out. Gumi freezes, I put my shield

down. I turn around a tall man stands a few feet away from me. He strolled slowly towards to me."Utatane Piko?"He quires lifting an eye brow. I nod. He grins

devilishly. He punches me knocking me down to my knees."PIKO!"Gumi kneels beside me. The man pulled out a long Katana.I griped the tip of my sword."Stay

back!"I grunted. He laughed and put his katana away. He looked up at the sky briefly."Have you noticed that the sun sets faster now?"He grinned. "Wish I

could stay and play, but I have to leave."He turned walking away at a calm pace."By the way my names Gakupo."He chuckled, his figure slowly vanishing.* I

walked Gumi home. I walked home in the dim light of the sunset."Piko-kun!"I hear Nana's voice cry out."Nana what are doing out here?"I take hold of her

hand."Mommy is hurt!"She whimpers. I ran down the dusty road, Nana by my side. I slammed the door open. Mom sat up against the wall her armor was cut,

blood oozing out of an opened wound."What happened?"I kneeled by her."Utatane something horrible is going to happen, you'll meet someone who will cause

you great grief. They'll change your life, they'll make you suffer and worst of all it'll be someone who you trusted."Her voice quivers."What are you talking

about." I shout."This dimension is in danger." She mumbles. I pull out a card and place it on her wound."Knights saftey!"I place my hand on the card. The card

glows in a shade of purple."A healing card?You really are improving...Piko." Mom giggles. I sigh."Nana go to bed...I'll sing you a lullaby."* I sat in my room

quietly, the sun peeking through the blinds. I sighed and stood up. I walked outside and stretched. "Piko!"Gumi called out running up the road. I smiled.I ran

up to her."Hi."Gumi panted. "Ready to train?" My mouth curved into a soft smile. I nodded."Piko!Gumi!"Miku's voice rings out. "Hi Miku."I wave. "What are we

doing today?"Miku shook with excitement. "We're training!"Gumi giggled. "What! It's Piko's sixteenth birthday and we're going to train?!"Miku pouted. Gumi

chuckled. "Come on Miku it won't be that bad."I ruffle her hair."I've known you two for two years and all you do is train...you guys have an obsession."Miku

whined trailing behind us. "So..how's Nana?"Gumi whispered. I sighed."She's fine, she told me mom taught her how to use healing songs."I talk softly. Gumi

smiles."Good...How does it feel to live alone?"She quires. I grin." It's nice, although I wouldn't mind if you came over."I whispered blushing brightly. Gumi

giggled."Your so...so...so cute."Gumi ruffled my hair."Uhh!Lets go love birds!"Miku pulled us by our arms, tugging us to the rocky field. I raised my head up, the

sky had a strike of purple in it. The blue was slowly vanishing."Something is going to happen..."I mutter to myself, taking my card out. "I'll be ready when it

does!"

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry if this chapter took a while, but I just got really lazy. But don't**

**worry it won't happen again! So I hope you liked piko's story.**

**Feel free to review!**  
**DTBgirl!**


End file.
